The RP Saga 2
by Fairia
Summary: Picks up a little after Saga 1. With Dok out of the picture for now, we introduce those from the past Kingdoms Hearts character use and a man only by the name of Killer and a blue girl each with a past. What holds behind Killer's powers? What will we know about Beth? And will there be a conclusion to the Saga? Hellsing, Final Fantasy VII also included.
1. Chapter 1

*A local hall held a small crowd, as an in-ring announcer called out the first wrestler, detailing his hometown and weight as usual. The wrestler snatched the microphone, ranting his usual spouting of being "the real champion" and challenged anyone from the crowd to take him*

Killer: *Killer laid back in his seat, near the backend of the crowd, his arms folded* Champion? He doesn't even know the meaning of the word... *The wrestler blabbed on more and more, as Killer became more and more bored of it all* Why doesn't this creep shut up...?

Wrestler: Don't make me start picking people out...

K: Pfft... *Killer raised his hand..."This is gonna be fun..."*

W: Ah yeah... get your ass in here now!

*Killer shrugged and stepped on into the squared circle*

W: oh boy you ain't knowin' what you've got yourself into...

K: Not likely... *Cracking his eight ringed knuckles*

*Killer whipped off his long black coat, standing in red leather pants and black vest with a blood red trim. He flicked his red hair away from his face*

W: Ah not only a pansy, but a pretty boy...

K: Pretty boy? *he began to growl and flexed his arms quickly, causing a large jolt of muscle*

W: What the...? *the flex rumbled the ring mat, as he swung his arms hard*

*Killer then began to charge at the wrestler, who ran away, around the ring, squealing*

K: I'll show you a pansy! Get back here! *getting faster*

W: Ref! Ref! Stop this freak! *the referee watched on flabbergasted*

*Killer finally caught up with the wrestler and grabbed him in a Full Nelson headlock, grasping tightly. In a panic, the wrestler swung his leg up between Killers legs... BING! Killer groaned, letting go and grasping his sensitive areas*

W: hah...not so tough...

Killer: *Killer leapt up almost unfazed* No one takes out the family jewels! GRRRAAAH! *grabbing the wrestler firmly and lifting him high in a Guerilla Press, he then body slammed him hard into the mat, springing the ring a little more than usual. A creaking was heard* Hmmm?

*the ring then collapsed at the ring posts, the ropes falling back. Killer then fell upon his opponent, pinning him down*

*the referee fell too and began to count...*

Ref: *SLAP* 1...*SLAP* 2...*SLAP* 3! *the bell rang loudly and the small hall of fans erupted loudly*

*The hall exploded with cheers and hooting, amazed at the spectacle that took place*

Announcer: And the winner by pin fall...*covers the mic* what's your name?

K: Killer...

A: riiight... *back to mic* THE KILLEEER

K: No... just Killer... *Killer sighs*

*The crowd still cheered, just as Killer left the mat, the power of strength inside fading away*

*Later that same week...*

*I was in our bedroom, hugging Humphrey, my Build a Bear teddy bear, with a red Phillies sweater and jeans, and a back pack with the same logo of the team, given to me as a birthday gift from the past*

Me: *Talking baby-ish to it in my own voice* It'sh my teddy bear. Lovesa my teddy bear *Then putting him back on the throw pillows*

Craig: *From downstairs, I bellowed* NO FUCKING WAY!

Me: Huh? What was that? *Moving out of the bedroom* *Gasp* What's wrong, Craig?

Craig: This dude on here *poking the screen* Calls himself 'The Killer'...slammed dude so hard he broke the ring... He's not even part of the fed...just some random

Me: *Looking* Oh my gosh

Craig: I know. Shocking right?

Me: Can anyone really be that strong to break the ring?

Craig: Nah...it's all rigged. It's gotta be... I can remember seeing that same shit on WWE and ECW sooooo many times...

Me: Well, what do you think?

Craig: But... *looking closer at the photos*

Me: But look how many hits this story has

Craig: This doesn't look rigged...there's something about how the ring collapsed...

Me: Hmm... he looks very thin...but are those bulky upper muscles I see? I bet Uncle Steve could decipher if these photos were real or not

Craig: He could...think I should email 'em to him? Now Emmit and me got it all set up at his...

Me: And yet he said he was strictly retiring

Craig: Yeah...

Me: But what do you think of him?

Craig: He seems...superhuman...

Me: Like some of us?

Craig: Yeah...RPG Super Human I would call it...

Me: Hmm...

*having booked tickets for the next house show for most of us (Emmit not wanting to go to that "male soap opera of men in underwear", and Steve just saying we should all go watch Olympic wrestling), we all headed to the halls*

Me: *To Luke* Hehe, how funny for Emmit to call wrestling that

Ginger: Why did I have to be dragged along? All it is is just a bar fight set in a ring

Craig: Bar fight in a ring? Pfft. It's an art...right Jan?

Jan: Yeah *agreeing* and learn new fuckin' packin' moves. If this guy is good as you said he is

Craig: He's good, man...perhaps a little too good... Like UFC Fighting good...

*the announcer called out* Ladies and Gentlemen...we at SWWA would like to welcome you to Slam Jam 4!

Craig: *walking into the large room* Ah there he is... *pointing*

Me: Geez, there's so many screaming people here

Ginger: *Eying the scene under her hands* and shouldn't be hard to miss

Craig: Not in a costume like that...very gothic...kinda like it

Me: His hair stands out too

Craig: As much as I like the guy... something doesn't seem right

Ginger: Craig, he's stands a head over almost everyone else, they're supposed to be big, right?

Craig: But I'm thinking it's rare...if they're huge, they're huge in every department... this guy doesn't seem it...and it's definitely not 'roids...

Luke: I say we go over and talk to him...

Craig: You crazy, Luke?

Me: We can?

Luke: I don't see why not...if he was a superstar he would have bodyguards...

Craig: True...

Luke: well. They're not one official... why not?

Me: I don't know; I feel like we would be a bother to him...

Craig: Oh come on, most wrestlers love the fans...it's usually why they get into it all... *walking over with Luke*

*Killer stood by the vending machine, looking over the fans*

K: Hmph...

Craig: Hey er...Killer?

K: Who wants to know...?

*More fans and spectators pushed their way in, knocking me and Ginger around*

Craig: *whoa...temper in and out of the ring...* Hi er...I'm Craig, this is Luke...my err...cousin *looking up to Luke... "Play along...") I want to get into pro wrestling like you...Got any training tips? How'd you get so buff?

Me: Ahh! Oww! *Still being pushed, crazed fans probably*

K: Heh...you don't want to know, kid...

*One careless guy bumped against my back, forcing me to skid forward, fumbling into someone*

K: hey! *looking to the crowd* calm it down!

Me: Whoa!

K: HEY!

Me: Ahhh! *THUMP! Bumping into him* *Killer reached out and caught you* Ohh!

*Long, callused fingers touched my bare forearms, my own regular blue veins noticeable and brought back to the idea of being blue skinned again*

K: Hey er...are you alright?

Luke: *Luke walked over* Alison, you alright, honey?

Me: *Nodding* Yeah...ohh! *feeling that something pinched me* *a small thin line tingling the way a pinch would crease*

Me: Ah...*helped up* I am SO sorry! It's just too crowded here

K: Oh it's okay...stupid fans get a little nuts I s'pose...

Me: Better hold on to me, hun. I think that push left me shaken

Luke: *Luke held you closer* Thanks...

K: Not a problem... *Then, strange thoughts flowed into his mind. Killer felt odd, almost like a craving*

*He saw visions that were of my memories; a tingling spread through his fingers and hands*

Killer *he looked at his fingers and hands, with a blue tinge... Killer watched as the blue tinge spread, feeling a little bloated in his stomach* I feel... something... bubbling...

*Ginger began to yell from across the crowd* Ginger: Alright! Move it or lose it, tool! Let a lady in!

*For a split second, I thought it was Jan yelling like a jackass for no reason. Then back to the vending machine, Killer was gone*

*A ringed blue hand held against the wall, supporting Killer, now blue tinged all over, giving a grunt/cough/hoarse heaving sound at the same time, trying to help himself up, get to his dressing room*

Killer: *Killer rushed to the dressing room* What's happening to me? I feel so..funny... *Killer now looked less muscular and puffier*

Craig: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Me: What's wrong with him to go off like that?

Luke: Hmmm..I think we should find out... *walking to the dressing rooms*

*Ginger whacks one bald guy with her purse* Ginger: EXCUSE ME! *Now caught up with us* Ginger: Man, I hate these lame brained crowds, standing around like freakin' oafs!

Craig: Thanks *not impressed* Us wrestling fans love you too, Ginger..

Ginger: Aw, I'm not saying you're an oaf, Craigy. Just ones who leave their manners at the door

Craig:

*we all arrive at the dressing room door where Killer locked himself away. Luke, being the polite type as he is, knocked*

Me: *Looking at my hand* Huh? *It didn't appear so much as blue as before*

Craig: Luke...I don't think subtlety will work here...

Ginger: Strange for a tough guy wrestler to go right for his dressing room over some stomach pain or something

Luke: Somehow I don't think it's a stomach pain...

Me: Well, either we pick the lock...or just go right "through"

Luke: Go right through I guess... *focusing as usual and phasing in with ease. He quickly opened the door*

Jan: Finally giving us a chance

*Killer stood in the corner, bright blue and swelling. His coat fasteners popping*

Ginger: Oh my gawd!

*a chain attached to the belt fabric and pocket began to tighten*

K: Help...help...too tight...grrrr

Craig: Holy crap...

Me: Oh god... he's doing that too...

*the belt buckle began to break and pop off, the belt snaking backwards with each moving width*

K: grr..what's happening to me? *skin now a very sharp contrast again his radish colored hair. The red straps around the arms of the coat tightened, squeezing deeper*

Me: Try and think about the rest of you staying on! *Saying something that sounded odd coming out of my mouth"*

K: What?

Me: U-u-unless you rather be nude, concentrate on keeping everything on you, let it.. stretch with you!

K: *gasping and trying to focus, he thought of himself stretching with it; the tightening eased off the red straps loosened their hold and widened, leather pants glossing with each stretch*

Craig: Right..well now that's sorted...what about juicing him?

*The thought wasn't far off, with no sign of the swelling slowing down yet. Killer already reached an orb shape. He had no idea what he meant by "juicing him", let alone of the pressure and sloshing getting to him*

*Killer waddled a little*

Me: whoa...

Luke: honey?

Me: *sudden* Hmm?

Craig: any ideas?

*Jan casually walked up, not wanting to view from the side lines and began poking and prodding the bloated wrestler's rounded back* Jan: This look familiar, bro?

K: HEY!

Luke: Enough, Jan...

Jan: *poking* Come on, what's he gonna do? The Rolling Pin Maneuver?

Ginger: Ooh, and me without the reversal gum *fishing through her purse*

Craig: DAMN

*Killer's swelling stopped, as he rocked on his pivot*

Ginger: *To me* Sweetie, do you know how you dejuiced or deflated yourself those other times?

Me: Um, not without the nanites...but yet the blue part came from the gum...and that will normally go away on its own

*The dressing room door met with a quick rapping and a voice from outside*

Craig: Aw crap...he's up next

K: Wait...is this all under my control? *Killer began to "think thin"*

Me: Huh?

*Killer's body shrank down to normal, but not losing the tinge*

Jan: Hey! What the hell's this?

K: *Killer opened his eyes* I'm still blue...

Me: ...that goes away. But...it looks like they're calling you

Killer: *Killer slipped his gloves on* I better do my job... *finding some red and white face paint to make a pattern* ...this will do...pass it off as a new look?

Craig: Hey...it works...

Me: Yeah, always good I suppose

*Killer opened the door and headed out to the ring for his match*

Craig: Well..that's another one in the gang...

Me: How do you know so quickly? What if he doesn't want to join?

*Killer acted his performance as usual without anyone the wiser, pinning his new opponent once again. We waited inside the dressing room, thinking no one would mind, but only for a brainstorm session*

Jan: He just should've stayed that way and fuckin' flatten the bloke under his gut

Me: ...and risk having this kind of ability exposed?

Craig: She's got a point, Jan dude

Me: As much as I want civil rights for the blueberried, not everyone would be ready for this kind of thing

Craig: *I giggle*

Me: Or even anyone who displays things no one else really has... I just wonder how he could do that too or what...

*Thunderous cheers voluminized with the opening of the door*

Ginger: Looks like everyone still loves Killer... *cheerily and looking at the brush handle and baskets*

*Killer took a seat*

Craig: We're gonna have to do somethin' about that tan of yours...

K:...and how do you propose we do that?

Me: Hmm...it could either be helped by injecting an enzyme to bring the original color back, or just wade it out. And that could take some time than helped.

*Now thinking back to how this reminded me of Rogue; when she absorbed other mutant's powers, it's a temporary hold but lasts at varying times or how long a touch was. Maybe...this also explained why he had this almost superhuman strength that got him noticed in the first place*

Me: Killer...has anything like this happened before?

K: How so? Coming into contact with objects and people, and taking on a property? Many times...

Me: *Nod* Exactly

Me: So you know what I'm already talking about?

*Killer nodded slowly*

Me: Do you know how long it lasts or often? Surely there are one's that aren't the best controlled

K: Well it varies..sometimes minutes..sometimes days...

Me: Same thing with this strongman approach?

*Killer nodded again* K: I'm actually surprised the muscles haven't worn off

Me: Well who exactly "gave" you those muscles?

K: Well..the first encounter was when I was imprisoned in the labs I escaped from a short while ago... Ever since I've been taking other people's strengths...like the guy I pummeled

Me: Labs? *Curious* What labs?

K: Ones run by some made scientist...German or European...something...

Ginger: You should've called yourself The Leech...

K: hmph...I feel like one..

Jan: So you're sayin' who were someone's guinea pig?

K: Yeah...Used for all kinds of stuff...

Me: Hmm *folding my lips*

Ginger: So, "they" gave you this?

*he shook his head*

Me: *I rest my head on my hand* I'm sorry this happened..to you *I perked my head and squinted my brows, thinking if I heard some kind of noise*

*Killer still sat, bright blue*

Me: Am I the only one hearing something?

*Luke tuned in too*

Craig: Hmmm?

K: What do you mean?

Me: It sounds sort of watery sound

Luke: Yaah...

Craig: I don't hear anything...

Me: I heard a bit more...sounds sloshy...

Craig: Hmmm...

Me: Killer, are you feeling alright now?

K: well..not really...*patting his stomach*

Ginger: Uh oh... Starting again much?

K: it..feels like it...

Me: We better find a way of dejuicing quickly...or do something..

*Luke nodded*

*Killer then looked a little puffy again*

Me: There has to be a way...unless... Can you also "charge up" the juice out of you?

K: What? As in "squeeze" myself?

Me: No..um..think of it as...*trying to explain* you've seen it done, right Luke?

Luke: well..yes..try to...*also tries to explain*

Ginger: Think of energy balls coming out of your hands

K: Ah, that made so much more sense!

Me: *Sighs* Thank you, Ginger

*Killer closed his eyes...trying to create "energy balls" his hands became covered with a gooey blue substance, "leaking" around his palms and fingers. The blue on his face faded into a light violet color, draining down; all the while the change in the amount of goo coming out didn't change. This could mean that the power is starting to fade away now as well*

K: I ...I think I've got it *the goo became harder, sliming up his hands and solidifying into various knife shards. The other hand held a blue orb*

Jan: Dude, didn't even have it for more than an hour and already a fuckin' pro!

Craig: Damn straight...

Me: *Turning to him* Then I guess what I did wasn't impressive enough?

*Killer kept it coming, keeping his eyes closed. His color turned back to a light pink tone, returning to his original white, chalky features*

K: *breathing a sigh of relief* I think it's all gone...

Me: And look *pointing at what was formed*

K: Hmmm?

Craig: yeah :D

Me: I'm impressed myself; I didn't think I could do that myself

Luke: Very much so...

Jan: *Eying the blue knives* Wonder how sharp those fucker's are?

*FLLWINNG! A blue knife stabs right into the wall, the handle end vibrating*

Craig: WHOA! *going wide eyed*

*Jan quickly turned his head to the wall with the blade, not quite close to him*

K: *flabbergasted* errr...

Jan: Fuck man! You got aim like a real killer

Craig: Hell yeah... *looking at the damage*

Me: Skill and poise... like you could almost do anything... but, at least that problem's solved *in thought to Luke: maybe we could ask him back to Ginger and Jan's place to see if he's willing to be looked at?*

*Luke in thought: "hmmmm...it's an idea, Allie..."*

*smiling*

Luke: Hmm..perhaps...if you would be so kind, Killer...would you like to come back with us? To figure out what exactly is up with you?

K: Why are you being so formal about it? I already heard what you said...

Luke: What? *looking to you*

*Looking back, surprised*

K: *Killer tapped his temple* I have the same thing...

Me: ...also from me

K: And yeah...I agree with you...maybe I should come back...

Me: Great. And don't worry, we won't be putting you in a cage...

*Killer grinned with a chuckle*

Me: *slightly flushed* heh

*with that being said, and a bit of disappointment for not seeing an actual match, he returned to Jan and Ginger's. I was in their kitchen as she asked me to make some coffee for her. As I poured in the grind, I took a cinnamon shaker and shook a few pats in, mixing it all together and into the machine*

*Jan poked in, limply holding the cordless phone in his hand* Jan: Emmit's on

Me: *Taking it* Thanks *Talking* Hi Emmit...how's Heather? Aww, good...

Craig: *I hand Killer the coffee* Here ya go dude...

K: Thank you *not taking a sip just yet*

Me: She called there? Okay, thanks, I'll give her a call; we're over at the other's place. Just make sure she doesn't nap for too long and help hold Squeaky for her if she wants to see him out of the cage...okay, bye. Excuse me, Ginger, could I use the phone to call my aunt pat?

Ginger: *She nodded* Uh huh, sure

Me: I'll be in the other room *the phone in my hand still, I excused myself from the others to take a call*

Craig: Alrighty... *taking a seat*

Luke: Right ...so..we need to find out what your skill is on a level

Craig: Exactly...it seems you have a copy ability...but whether it's magical...biological...both..not sure...

Jan: *sitting with the chair turned backwards* Al's mentioned something about a comic book

Craig: X-Men? Rogue...similar thing

Ginger: *Ginger taps Craig on the shoulder just as she sits down and whispers* So...how does it feel to have a celebrity here in our mist? *smirking a little*

Jan: Yeah, I know about the X-Men man. We're mutants ourselves if you think about it

Craig: Real life X-Men...not a bad thing really...

Jan: *Smirking himself* especially if Gin *thumbing* gets a latex outfit that boosts her meat balloons

Craig: *chuckles* feasible...sorry, Ginge ^.^

*Groaning* Ginger: Just something to get used to... *Then eyes Jan* Ginger: As long as your costume enhances your package. A big Easter basket on my bunny :P

Craig: Ouch

*Not commenting, Jan only rolled his eyes and took his cup* Jan: Uhh, put too much in here...

Ginger: Ally did...*sipping hers* can't really taste it that much

K: *Killer also took a sip, and began smacking his lips* hmmm...cinnamon?

Ginger: Yeah..you guessed right And I'm supposed to be a cook

K: *still smacking his lips* erm...I think...ermm..

Craig: What dude?

Ginger: What is it?

K: I may be allergic to cinnamon...

Ginger: Oh!

*The cup began to feel heavier in his hand as it dropped on the table, clinking and spilling*

Ginger: Yeep! Hope it doesn't stain *grabbing some napkins*

Craig: Dude,...you okay?

*still blotting the table cloth* Ginger: Didn't know that.. probably should've asked

*Killer grew smaller, now the shrinking becoming visible to everyone*

Craig: Ah crap...someone get my medi-book...

*He pushed his chair back as he stood up*

Ginger: What is it, Craig? Is there one for cinnamon?

Craig: Not sure...But I can have a guess...

*still blotting and discarding used napkins, not really paying attention*

*Killer looking frantically over himself as he shrunk faster*

Craig: *I walk over to killer, who was holding his stomach*

K: What's happening? I knew I was allergic, but this hasn't happened before...

Craig: Calm down, dude we'll sort this...

Ginger: What is it...*a big gasp*

Jan: Man, this is some crazy shit

Craig: You think, dude?

*Luke goes off to look for Craig's medical book. Luke soon returned with the book and I began leafing through it*

Jan: Uh *pointing and poking at Craig* Whitehouse

Craig: Hmmm..allergies...allergies *leafing quicker now* Sup?

*Ginger looked on wide eyed down and down*

Craig: Ah crap...

*Killer was incredibly small now*

*Everyone looked down slowly, Ginger still in shock, while the guys had odd curious looks, almost like a comical cartoon moment. The tiny wrestler had to have stood 6 inches or so tall*

K: *Killer looked up at everyone* Help me out here... *his agitation sounding very high*

Ginger: Um..might be a bad time to ask..but is this also yours?

Craig Whitehouse: *I still skim read pages*

Me: *I walk back into the dining area* Hey guys... huh? What's going on? *walking in closer*

Craig: ER...we have a little problem...

Me: A problem? *Now at the table and seeing that a cup was spilt and wet napkins strewn* Where's Killer?

Craig: Right...here... *sidestepping*

*Looking down, gasping myself, more so because of how close my feet were to where he stood, his arms up in a protective stance*

K: Gah! Careful!..

Me: Eee! *clenching my fingers*

*Killer flinched and rolled to the side, when I cupped him up and placed him upon the coffee table near my book*

Me: oh my... *letting out a breath*

Me: What happened to him?

K: Allergy...cinnamon

Me: W-what?

Craig: He's allergic to cinnamon...

Me: I heard that, but...this? *I realized where this was going for me. Sighing, then sitting down* It's all my fault, I did it again. First touching me, now this

K: Hey it's okay...you weren't to know...

Me: But I feel so bad about this...*hanging my head*

Craig: Hey...like he said.. you weren't to know...but let's just work on him getting back to normal, yeah?

Me: *nodding*

*On his own, Killer looked over the large medical book, slowly walking along the rims, feeling annoyed by his situation, but not letting it show*

Craig: *I leafed through the book, desperately trying to find a cure for this allergy...and a knock was heard* Hm?

Jan: *Jan looked at his watch* Ahh shit!

Craig: What dude?

Jan: The guys were gonna come over for practice!

Craig: Aw crap...

Jan: Crap and shit!

Ginger: Well we can't let them see this going on!

Jan: You're right, babe *taking advantage, Jan reached across the table and took hold of the shrunken Killer*

K: Hey! Whoa! *flailing a little*

Craig: Dude..what you doin'?

Jan: Can't see what's goin on right? *Then proceeded to quickly stuff him into my top*

Me: Uh but, I...

Craig: O.o

Luke: Jan?

K: Hmm?

Me: I... *would I even dare say this shirt already comes with support without a bra?*

Jan: Just don't say a word! Don't act like anything crazy happened *Now letting the door open*

Band Member: Yooo Jan...

Jan: Ey man

*Killer hid deeper into the top*

Me: Eee! *Trying not to let him go deeper*

Band Member 2: Took ya a fuckin while

Craig: *I cleared away the book*

Jan: Eh, blame Whitehouse there, keeping him at one of his science projects

Craig: Sorry guys...just something a little important...I get outta your wa-.. *noticing the guitarist* Holy crap...a PRS! *having a joygasm over the guitarist's PRS guitar* Damn..a custom too!

Guitarist: Eh! No touching! -.-

Craig: Okaaay

Ginger: Come on, Roddy, he's in a band too. The least you could do is let him see it further

Roddy: A band? What's your style?

Craig: *I go into conversation with him as the other set up*

Me: Ehh, ehh *trying to fix my top, then using some TK, taking Craig's med book out of his arm and into mine*

Craig: Right guys...we'll leave you to it *leaving the room*

*Killer poked his small red head out, climbing a ways*

Me: Haven't done that in a while... *opening the book back up, skimming through* hmm, what's this one? *pointing to a page*

Craig: *closing the door behind me* find anything? Hmmm... *looking at it* That may work..not exactly a cure, but something until it wears off...*taking the book* kay..got any flour?

Ginger: Oh sure, do you have to ask?

Craig: Hehe...and sunflower oil, eggs...and some beer. Jan's GOTTA have some

Me: *giggling*

Ginger: Just hope his buddies aren't at it drinking *laughing back*

*While I still giggled*

Craig: hehe

Me: Ahh, someone keeps tickling me *slowly picking him out of my shirt*

K: I'm, not comfortable

Me: *pinching from his shirt and coat collar* You never thought about being stuck between a woman's breasts?

K: It's popped in there but...maybe not like this hehe *dangling*

Me: *smirking; now setting him back down*

K: So...baking a cake of beer or...?

Gin: A bit of a way to help solve this out...

Craig: *gathering the ingredients and mixing it up quickly in a bowl* Right...now...leave it for a few minutes

Me: Will it solidify even more?

Craig: just needs to ...err...ferment really...

Ginger: *grazing her finger* I can only imagine what it would taste like

K: I could take a guess *his face dropping at the word 'ferment'*

Luke: Is it ready?

Craig: *giving it a poke with the spoon* and done...now..Killer...err...You make want some of this *taking a tea spoon with a small scoop*

K: errrr...

Me: He would have to eat it as is?

Craig: Yup...think yeast rising...

*Killer had a bad feeling in the pit of himself, but it wasn't so much from the idea of eating the dough*

Me: Heh..clever

*Killer took a bite of the dough and winced at the bitter taste*

Craig: Ok..now we should stand back a little...

Me: It should start soon?

Craig: Very soon... *stepping back*

*Killer swallowed and held his stomach. Killer gulped a little*

K: Ugh...feel a little ...

Craig: Drunk? It'll happen for a while

Ginger: It..does have beer in it after all, little guy

*Killer hiccupped, giving a hard jolt of height*

Ginger: I guess not so little now..

*Killer hiccupped more and more, growing taller as he sat on the edge of the table, his legs crawling over the rims*

Craig: Ah...nearly there

Me: As Uncle Steve would say... *after two more deep hiccups, Killer was back to normal size, fully sitting on the table*

Craig: Ah... all done

*Killer swung his legs and leapt off the table, fully standing up*

K: Hmmm..no odd feelings...I feel pretty good...if not full

Me: Heh

Ginger: *eying him and around* Are you sure? I didn't know you were this tall

K: Hmm?

Ginger: Hmm, don't know, maybe I've been used to Luke's size *getting some detail of the length of his back, wondering to herself how lean it is underneath*


	2. Chapter 2

*the next day, after the whole thing had cleared up we all headed up to the local discount warehouse while it was quiet to gather odds and sods*

Me: Any idea what you're looking for, Craig? I didn't know they had warehouses like this where you live

Craig: Oh, just odd things for experiments and the like... *rummaging through the bins and shelves*

*I looked over one bin that carried plastic lids*

Luke: I'm surprised a wrestler like you is spending an afternoon looking for bargains, Mr. Killer

K: It's a good source for costumes and weapons for hardcore matches...like this trash can for example...

Me: You've really been getting into this career, haven't you? *Turning up fuzzy nylon cloths in red and blues*

K: Eh...it's a living...where else can you beat the crap out of someone and get away with it?

Me: Maybe Jan should've went into wrestling...

Craig: *Rummaging through a nearby bin* hm...boxing, UFC...then again, beating the crap out of someone or beating the crap out of someone in a pyrotechnics environment...I understand the choice :P

Me: hehe

*Killer looked over a wooden bow that would be a useful weapon; then all of a sudden, he felt that feeling inside him from the other day*

K: ugh... *his hand on his stomach*

Me: *Looking over* Are you okay?

K: *urp* erm...not really

Me: Maybe you can try and sit for a while, let it clear your head

*He rubbed along his fingers, the feeling tight around his skin, pulling each one off. The rings clicked individually on the ground as he felt the tightening in his hands further. He looked over his hands, and looked to the shelves, noticing he was taller*

K: What the... *suddenly*

*His coat tails rose from the ground slowly, his leather pants stretching tighter, his black vest shirt squeezing through as his shoulders expanded out*

*I heard a deep groaning stretch like shoes stretching out*

Craig: *I walk around the corner* Killer, dude you've gotta see...whoa...

Me: *Looking over* Oh no

*the coat sleeves began to tear away at the seams, his vest ripping at the sides, his belt expanding over his elongating torso*

K: W-what's happening?

Me: I can't believe this..he's growing..

*The coat now three torn parts on the ground, his belt popped off and his pants ripping in patches as his legs burst through and immense*

Craig: I can believe it...the dough...

K: From yesterday? *the ripping increasing*

Me: Honey? *Calling for Luke, who went off somewhere inside*

Luke: *Luke walked around* Yes, hun...? Oh...

*Killer's head reached past a couple of large stacked crates, maybe close to ten feet high*

K: W-what's happening to me! *his voice becoming deeper, frantic* K: Somebody stop it!

Craig: It's the dough..hold out for a little longer...I'll find something *I ran off into the other parts of the store*

*His clothes now gone, left only in his boxer's, which wouldn't hold out for long, still enlarging, nearing the ceiling and over lights*

Luke: Well..this is certainly familiar

Me: *nodding* and he's still growing

*Killer looked around franticly, seeing above the shelves, his head hitting the ceiling with an echoing thud*

Me: ohh! *cringing*

*he eyed over at the round hanging ceiling light. And still Killer pressed on, his head digging deeper into the ceiling frame; the warehouse roof creaked loudly*

K: Grrr...agh... *the ceiling groaning loudly against his head*

Me: Craig, how much of the dough will last?

Craig: Errrr...double that surely...

Me: ..oh dear...

*Crates and bins began to streak loudly on the linoleum floor, pushed asunder and aside, amid creaking and tinkling glass*

*Killer had his eyes closed tightly*

Me: Um... J-just hang on..

*pretty soon, his briefy whites won't hold on for long, already swelling and bursting at the thighs, his head crushed through the roofing, his shoulders pressing closer*

K: *muffled from the outside, yet somewhat booming* Er...a little help?

Me: ehh! *cringing from the sound*

*SSSSSRRRRRR* *His underwear now tearing away, hearing more monstrous groans, as a thin giant arm extended down and grabbed for a red hanging banner for the store, and proceeded to tie it around his waist*

Craig: *thinking* "Ah well...he can keep his modesty..."

*with shoulders now pressing past the ceiling hole*

Craig: Er...er...er...

Me: Luke, you're good with judging size, how tall is ne how?

L: Hmmm...30...40 feet? *watching on*

Me: *sigh* this is gonna make it real hard to hide

L: True...

*almost on a cue, there was a slightly high voice, sounding like it was pestering someone, very close on the street*

Craig: Hmmm?

Dem: Come on, Xiggy, you promised!

Craig: Ah...

Me: if that's who I think it is, at least it's someone we know

Dem: Just one thing in here, okies?

Xig: *sigh* ugh...ok...

Me: *Calling out* Demyx! Xiggy!

Xig: hmmm? Alison?

Me: Yeah! *waving my hand in here*

*Demyx pulled his beau further in, his back against a soft long surface as he bumped against it*

Dem: *soft, baby ooff!* Hey, what gives? *A tingle went through Killer*

Craig: Guys...a little help?

*The 2 looked up*

*Xigbar "jumped" out of sight and landed near upside down outside near Killer's large head*

K: Wah!

*Then he poofed out of sight and back to the floor*

Xig: hmmmm... had a look before King Kong dude could take a swipe

K: *from outside* GRRRRRRRRRR

Craig: Easy dude...easy...

Me: Yeah, he'll try and stomp you from below

*Killer clenching his fists*

*I then could hear a splashing of water?*

Craig: *looking around* is that...?

L: Demyx... -.-

Dem: Nah ah! Not me!

Me: Huh? Why are we up in our ankles in water?

Dem: It's not me!

Craig: *looking confused* well...what...?

Me: And now rising faster!

Craig: Ah crap... *splashing a little*

*with the front doors already closed, we found ourselves trapped as the water rose to our chest, rising along with the level*

Craig: Ah crap! *paddling*

*I swam for Luke's shoulder to hold my arm around*

*Demyx did the same for Xiggy*

Dem: *Sputter* Why is it doing this without me?

Xig: *Xig paddling with Demyx* I don't know

*Another groaning sound was heard, as the doors and windows began to creak from the water pressure, leaks began to spew outside before a heavy thud and crack came, the water washing out, all of us scrambling, crying out amid underwater*

Craig: *bubbles*

*now slowly sliding onto the sidewalk*

Me: *cough cough*

*all of us soaking wet* Dem: How come this couldn't be stopped?

Craig: *splutters a little*

Me: You mean *cough* you couldn't even stop this?

*shaking his wet head* Dem: I tried and tried, but nothing

Craig: *getting up and wringing my shirt out* hmmm...something's not right

Me: *agreeing*

*Now looking up to the warehouse top*

Me: *Yelling up* Killer!

K: yeah...? *echoing*

Dem: *Demyx twitching his head about* Where?

Xig: *pointing* Up there, kid...

*Dem looked up*

Me: We could use a lift and a palaver right about now

Craig: Hmm...

L: I..could...

Me: Alright hun

*Luke closed his eyes, focusing on height*

Me: *thinking I hope no one else will spot us*

*Luke grew and grew, reaching a similar height to Killer*

Dem: Hey, what about us!

Craig: Hmmm...

*Luke then scooped us up, minus Xiggy who took the jumper route. Now letting up off on the roof, where the head and shouldered giant wrestler stood stuck*

*Killer was struggling at his shoulders*

Me: ...Killer? Are you okay, besides the obvious?

K: Besides this..yeah...

Me: Luke, can you phase him out of the building for him?

*feeling a slight chill*

L: hmmm..it's worth a shot *eyeing up the warehouse*

Luke: Stand back...

Craig: *in my head I hear the end of that in terms of WWE... The Hurricane character 'Stand back...there's a Hurricane coming through...' *

*Luke takes Killer's shoulder, letting the solid "go", pulling him back*

*Killer began to pass through the roof of the warehouse, his eyes looking around the roof tarp as it goes to the roof edge and out of the grasps of the walls*

Craig: Whoa... O.o

Me: *cocking my head* oh you should be used to this by now

Craig: I know...but still in disbelief at how cool it is...

*Luke pulled Killer free of the warehouse*

Me: There, good as new

K: True...but...what now?

Craig: Well...the dough should wear off soon...

Me: How long do you figure?

Craig: Oh...about...an hour or so...*stroking my stubble*

K: What?

Me: That long?

Craig: Well...yeah ...*frowning*

*Demyx taps Craig on the shoulder* Dem: Um..are you sure you should be exactly saying that to someone that can outrun you let alone ant squish you?

Craig: er...er...

Me: Well, besides time, let's just go some *shiver* where excluded *cough*

L: *Luke got everyone on to his palm* Hmmmm... some place we won't get spotted...hmmm

Dem: what about where we know?

Me: The barn! *I blurted out*

Xig: Perfect!

K: ...barn?

Me: *nodding* yeah

Dem: Where they go to store the other giants...

*Killer went wide-eyed*

Me: He meant when other people become giants, we give them a place to stay in without really being seen

K: ah...

*and so, our porthole was opened, bringing us back once again to the large house that our other comrades own, and the slightly decrepit old barn still stands; the front of the barn doors now being opened*

*Killer stepped into it, sitting cross-legged on the straw*

Me: Perhaps we should've taken a count of his outfit so it's available when he's the right size

Craig: Hmm...true...

Demyx: *sneaking a peek at the dark area where the banner should've wrapped over*

K: Hey!

Dem: EEp! *Stepping backwards, and quickly hiding behind Xiggy*

Xig: *Xig raised his eyebrow* pfft..

*Demyx looked up, hoping for a plea, Xigbar nodded to Demyx*

*nuzzling in* Dem: I'm sorry...just curious of what yours would look like that size...

Xig: That was very rude...

Dem: I'm sorry...I won't do it again...next time, it will be yours*Xigbar grinned*

Me: Um..okay..anyway

Craig: Yeah..moving swiftly on...

Me: At least...you're not totally left out on this


	3. Chapter 3

*When an hour had passed, Killer returned to his normal size; we requested from Uncle Steve to magically assemble his original clothes. Despite saying he had his own apartment, it was insisted he stay the night, just in case there were any complications from the recent events, spending the night with Ginger, Steve and Jan*

Luke: Honey...*walking into the room with a book*

*Back at our abode, I was lying down on the couch, playing around on my Nintendo DS when I heard Luke calling* Yes, hun?

Luke: Shall I take Heather to bed? I think I've found the perfect story… *showing you the book* Peter Pan...

Me: *Stretching a bit, then sitting up* Hmm, I don't know..

Luke: Hmmm?

Me: Not to put it down or anything...any other stories you thought of? From the books we got before?

Luke: To be fair, Heather actually picked this one *smiling*

Me: awww, well, alright, but just to teach her to make her own choices

*Luke nodded*

Me: heh, next thing you know, she might try to see if she can really fly *wiggling fingers*

Luke: Alright young lady...bed time for you *picking Heather up*

*Heather giggled and cooed*

Luke: *to you* I'll just be a short while

Me: *Quick kiss* alright then

Luke: *Luke smiled and headed upstairs to Heather's room* Now...we are definitely reading this one? *showing Heather the book*

Heather: Pan! Pan! *she repeated over*

Luke: *Luke giggled as he lay Heather in bed, tucking her in* Alright then...

Heather: Pan *then waving her little hands and arms around*

Luke: Hehe...don't go taking off with those 'wings' of yours *opening the book*

*she giggled again*

*Luke began to read the story...*

*by some pages through, her little eyes began to droop, snuggling in her blanket to doze away, her dreams taking her far away, to a land of pirates and witches, where she could fly like a little bird. But, she was chased after by a witch of short blonde/white hair, her eyes spray masked in black over her cold looking stare and dressed in a tight black outfit with a black feminine overcoat. She could also fly in the air too, and was ready at her heels*

Witch: Don't think the dream world will protect any less, child... *her voice seemed absent, but Heather knew she was one to fear*

*Heather tried to get away quickly, the atmosphere changing, fleeing and zipping like a frightened baby bird, to get away and back home. But all of a sudden, with her wanting to be free, felt trapped, confined. She moaned, trying to cry out like any young child would*

Luke: *from downstairs* Luke: Hun...did you hear...?

Me: *shifting in bed, slowly hearing some muffled cries from the baby monitor* H..Heather?

Heather: *from the speakers, softly* Daddie...Mom-ie...Daddie...!

Me: Oh god... *now getting out of the sheets*

Luke: *Luke sits up and gets out of bed* Heather?

Me: *My heart started to flutter*

* Luke and I enter her room, the crib creaking loudly*

*Luke gasped*

Me: *Gasping deeply*

Me: Heather! *Now moving for the damaged crib, hoping to the Deities she was okay*

Heather: *her voice different* Owwie

Luke: Heather? Are you...?

Heather: Don't let the witch get me, Mommie *still frantic, trying to feel her legs she wasn't aware she could move freely on her own*

Me: Heather? *frantic myself over what I saw*

Luke: *Luke looked confused* Heather...you're...older?

Heather: Daddy! *still helping her out, but in a daze over how this happened, hopefully, she didn't hurt herself much*

*What ended up as a small toddler asleep in her crib was now a full-fledged, tall teenage girl, her hair was longer and glowed like honey, fully endowed as well for even such a quick jump in puberty*

*Luke helped Heather up*

H: daddy! *trying to be in his arms* It was a witch! There weren't any witches in the story!

Me: A witch?... I don't.. I don't understand what just happened...

Luke: *cuddling her* It's alright... *mouthing to you "A witch?"* *Using telepathy - "Maybe we should tell the others..."*

Me: *In thought -You sure you read her the same story, right?" *In thought - do whatever; I think my mind isn't in the right place*

*Luke nodded, comforting Heather*

*We dressed her in the only available clothes, ourselves not dressed, but had to hurry over*

*Almost everyone present and available was already up and dressed; me sitting on a chair, holding a cup in my hands*

Craig: So...she just...got older? In her sleep? *confused*

Luke: Yes...and there doesn't seem to be anything that can explain it...

*Uncle Steve looked over our older daughter*

Steve: Hmmm... what was the story?

Luke: Peter Pan...

Steve: And she mentioned a witch?

Me: *us nodding*

*Steve stroked his chin*

Ginger: Oh dear...I hope she didn't mean me

Heather: *shaking her head* Uh-uh. It was one who had short hair and black on her eyes *shifting her fingers over her own*

Craig: *I raise an eyebrow*

Heather: And she was in black

Craig: Steve...does that sound familiar to you?

Steve: *Steve nodded* A popular one, that one...

Me: *Breathing out again, trying to get calmed* What do you mean? Was she...

Ginger: Sounds like someone who couldn't even go through a barrier we made, is now going through those dreaming portal things

*Steve nodding, opening his book*

H: She..she..she said...that.. *jumping off the couch* I don't wanna go back to sleep! *her announcing fear stated surely*

*Luke placed his arm around her, shushing her*

Craig: Hmmm...

*Steve flicked through his book, pointing at a roughly sketched image of the witch*

Steve: Interesting...

Me: What is it?

Steve: This one's famous it seems...

Me: *Looking over at the pages* "Snowflake"...

*Steve nodded*

Me: *Skimming through* She's considered a witch/hit woman?

Steve: Yeah...a spiteful one too...

Heather: *Heather whimpered again* That's her!

Luke: *Luke hugged her* Don't worry, Heather...we'll do something...

Craig: Any suggestions Steve?

G: She must sound like a real low life to be targeting poor defenseless children at night...who the Hell she think she is, Frida Krueger?

Steve: Most definitely

Me: But... *looking again* it doesn't say anything about children here

Steve: She likes to make it a much mature fight it seems...

Me: But...why... *almost afraid to say those words in the same sentence*

H: Cwaigy?

Craig: Yeah?

*smiling at Heather*

H: How come you're not scared of her?

Craig: Well...I've had many dreams of someone like this...plus I watch a lot of horror films...this stuff makes me curious

H: I'm afraid...she might mean you

Craig: Hmm?

H: She said she's finding him..trying to find him...

Craig: Me? *looking to the others* Why me?

G: Nothing would make sense of that to me. Probably not Jan, seeing that he couldn't get his lazy ass out of bed for duty. Speaking of which, Killer isn't down here either

Craig: Yeah...where is that guy anyways?

Me: *sighing* he did spend the night right?

*Heather let go from Luke's arms and came to kneel by me* H: Mommie...I don't want to make you sad...

Me: No, you're not...I'm just..confused. That happens to people too, sweetie

*upstairs, the only article of clothing Killer took off was his trademark black/grey trench coat; occasionally turning and rustling in his sleep, inside his dreams, the voices waving* "...ultimate...a power beyond...he can become anything..." more visions, not so much dreams, but memories. Before it delved deeper, he was awoken by subtle sounds from downstairs*

Me: I guess, all of this is so sudden...did she do this *holding Heather's hands* to you?

*She only shook her head*

H: I did it, Mommy

Craig: Wait whoa whoa whoa...you did it?

H: I wanted to be big... so she wouldn't chase me...like a grown up... I only did it once before.. after I came out of mommy..

Me: *my mind wandered over to the thought of how that explained everything*

Craig: *I sat back* That explains it..but ...this Snowflake chick...

G: I wish I knew myself *just as Killer, now with his trench on, stepped aside behind the wall of the staircase, hearing our conversations*

Craig: Hmmm... *stroking my own chin*

*Still hazy after waking up from a shortened sleep, Killer was able to make his way closer down the stairs, mind fresh with past memories of where he was and who the voice belonged too*

Me: *now trying to smile, but for the other's sake* Heathie, is this something.. you know how to use well?

*Heather now nodded, trying to bring in a faint smile of her own*

*By then, Killer managed to appear out into the living room space*

Me: Killer? *looking up from my hug around Heather*

K: *walking in, focused on something else*

G: There you are, lazy bones *trying not to be cynical* Looks like you woke up a little too early for dinner

Craig: Is he day dreaming or something? *raising an eyebrow*

G: Least he can get up early

*Killer still stared somewhat distantly, to Luke*

*Heather look over with the rest of us* H: Who's that mommy?

Me: *Softly* He's another...friend, dear

*Killer blinked*

H: he looks really tired...

Craig: *I nodded, as Luke stared back at Killer*

L: Hmmm...

G: Um...Mr. Killer...are you..alright?

*Something seemed off about him, not saying one word...and looking at my husband*

*His mind tried to bring out what it was like, experimented, what this "ultimate power" was. Approaching Luke closer, it appeared he was about to say something*

Luke: Killer?

Me: Uh, honey...

G: How worried should we be about this now?

Craig: Very? *looking concerned*

Me: Is he even okay? He looks awake, but...

Craig: Sleepwalking?

Me: Possibly... Can you sense anything, Luke? *Hugging Heather, slowly standing up*

*Luke shook his head, confused*

Me: Killer? Are you awake? *trying to call out to him*

*Then, Killer made actual movement, lifting his long arm up, palm out, reaching out for Luke's face and cheek*

Killer: There's...something...

Craig: Hmmm?

K: ...I want to feel it..again... *his hand now on Luke's cheek*

Craig: What the...

*Luke began to sense it...a glow spreading from his cheek to Killer's hand. A bit of energy was now making its way from Luke through Killer's arm, draining, absorbing away into himself. Luke tried to struggle out, but Killer began to prove stronger, some skills learned from wrestling to resist from having to drain the power away*

*his voice mentioned of something, of an "ultimate power"*

*Out of the stair hallway, Jan, in his boxers, sleepily stumbled down, rubbing along his eyes and over his beanie cap-less head*

Jan: *grunting* Ugh, babe, I didn't even know you were into bondage...

G: Jan! Wake up!

J: *Snapping up* Dah! God damn it

*Jan now noticed the presence of Killer with the rest of us, but it looked like he was doing something to his older brother* J: Hey man...

*Killer's hand now moved away from Luke's face*

*His long fingers clenched into a few flexing fists, feeling the sensation spreading in his hands; at first, the eight rings around the fore fingers tightened against the band, but loosened up as they elongated*

J: What were you doin' to bro?

Craig: Jan...err... stand back a little, yeah?

J: Nah ah, Whitehouse! *Approaching*

*Almost with a mental flick, Killer looked to Jan, a force pushing the younger Valentine back*

Craig: ...told you to stand back dude... *standing up*

*Jan clumsily climbed himself up*

*Killer easily loosened and flexed his shoulders in and out; long rickety arms extended like a spider's leg slowly climbing along a web*

Craig: Killer...dude...wake up man...

G: Is he even awake?

*Killer stared at Jan*...

K: *somewhat feebly to start, growing loudly, almost mad...*

Not a speck of light is showing

So the danger must be growing

Are the fires of hell a glowing?

Is the grisly reaper mowing?

Yes! The danger must be growing

For the rowers keep on rowing

And they're certainly not showing

Any signs that they are slowing!

*With each line being said from Willy Wonka, the change was slowly taking over him as he moved closer to Jan*

*He bent his knees into a semi-crouch position, but his growing legs appeared too crooked and awkward, before he let them lax and fully stood up. The sinewy man's back arched into a longer groove to match his rising shoulders; his black-grey coat tails moving from the ground in inches. The dark boots with over flapped leafs stretched across the ground, groaning with both feet and material emerging from the constraints. Hot lava red pupils continued to glow under his shadowy raccoon eyes, surveying all under its gaze looking as if ready to shoot down a fiery fury; they contrasted a wicked forming grin, a deep hollow chuckle still continuing*

J: Dammit, are you fuckin' mad?

Craig: Ok...second 'WTF' moment right now...

G: What's going on?

*Without an answer yet, knowing soon the room will be less spacious, Killer "kindly" stepped back, in a fashion that made it look like a stride. All the while, Luke fell to the ground*

*Killer's growth continued as he broke through the large window*

*Heather yelped and stood closer to me*

Craig: Duck and cover! *ducking as the window shatters*

*He made a half tumble/half slide out into the late dark sky, landing on his feet with a loud thud. His laughter still heaving as he was free to enlarge*

Craig: Holy crap...do something...Steve?

G: He just went bonkers!

*By then, something felt closer to me, seeping into my arms; watching little girl become little again, surrounded by large clothes she was in earlier and cradling her tighter*

*everyone was keeping an eye on Killer as he had his rampage*

Me: Luke? *Now hopefully free to see if he was alright, Heather being held onto by Steve and Ginger*

*Killer made his full height stop at over 80 feet high*

Me: Killer! *Now louder* Speak to us! Speak to me!

Craig: *We all turned around...* Allie?

Me: Killer?

*He heard a voice from below, small from where he stood*

Killer: Hmmm?

*I was slightly nervous but also going through alot of excitement*

Me: What? *Still at Luke's side* What happened to you?

Craig: More to the point, Allie..what happened to you?

Me: Huh?

*With an ever present feeling now growing inside him, Killer slowly walked off into the forest, further from the house. He passed and walked through trees like snapping twigs*

Craig: Well...I would say "go after him"...but...

G: He's now further out

J: Damn, would someone tell me what the fuck happened?

*While in shock over what happened and trying to figure out Killer's location, it seemed he was having the time of his life*

K: *To himself in a large voice, almost whimsically* Man oh man... *strolling along the dwarfish forest*

*He approached a lone train track, a few weeds along the rails; and on one side, was an old yet useable water tank with a long spout to drop water from, probably for an old train style. His large left hand slowly grasped down and ripped the tower out of the ground, with a few creaks and groans, small splashes of water made. He brought the barrel to his lips as if taking a drink from an ordinary glass; finding it only to be half full to his size, taking a sip from the water barrel and setting in down, groaning as if he lacked some energy but the water satisfied him for a while*

*The carnival was alive on it's second night; the stands were busy with various noises of games and music; a spot for showcasing the best crops from local farmers, a ferris wheel twirled around*

*Standing from one of the display stalls, Xigbar was overlooking a small band, carefully wrapped in tissues*

Xig: Hmmm...where the hell is Demyx? *looking around*

Dem: Hi Xiggy! *Calling out gleefully, as we walked along*

Xig: Ah, there you are, kid...excited?

Dem: *He nodded* Yeah! I don't think I've ever been to one of these... or maybe I have... *pondering over the idea of his past life, slightly clearer than usual*

Xig: *chuckling* hmm...well either way, we'll have a good time *indicating all the events happening*

*Nodding in agreement*

*They walked along the open sites of the carnival; as a few people in a crowd were talking about something familiar*

Xig: Hmm? *over hearing*

Dem: Did they mention "wrestling"? Are they gonna have that here?

Xig: I think they mentioned more than that, kid...Follow me... *intrigued, he heads through the crowd*

Dem: What do you mean? *holding his hand, and adjusting the scarf on his neck, an added addition to his usual attire*

*Xig didn't answer, making his way through the crowd until he was greeted by a very large wrestler-looking buddy of his*

*Demyx looked up a very long way in an exaggerated wide stare*

Xig: What the...? Killer? *looking up*

*Killer looked down to find Xigbar and Demyx in the crowd of people*

*Demyx whined* Dem: *whisper* Does this mean our covers blown?

*By Xiggy's account, Killer was probably between 30-40 feet high, twice as small from previous*

Xig: I think so, Demmy...*still looking up at Killer...'we need to get him out of here...'*

Dem: *Calling upward* Hey! Mr. Killer! *waving* Here! Here!

Xig: -.-'

*Xiggy then proceed to cover his love's mouth, muffling his voice*

Xig: hehe...he's just a little excited...Lemme go...er...calm him down *dragging him back, looking at Killer to get him to go somewhere private*

*Xiggy nodding his head for that direction*

*Xigbar dragged Demyx to the clearing where he told Killer to head to*

*Eventually, Demyx wiggled and slid out of Xiggy's arms*

D: Xiggy! He needed to see us and get out of there

Xig: but you also got the attention of everyone else...

*As they spoke, Killer's rumbling steps came closer until it completely stopped, now under his outstretched shadow. They looked up at Killer, who quickly took a seat*

Dem: Eep! *Feeling the slight tremble*

Xig: What happened to you...?

Dem: Yeah. Y-you're putting yourself at risk like this... *trying to scold the red giant*

*Killer just gave him a look; Demyx pulled back a little*

Dem: Well... you are... *then Xiggy raised his hand gently*

Xig: What the little dude is saying does make sense. Now I'm not exactly sure what people in this world think, but by a good guess from the other crew *thumbing over as if we were there*, it ain't a good thing to see some 40 foot red-haired wrestler on some self public display

Killer: Yeah...so? It's not like I'm doing any harm in this...

Dem: He does have a point. I mean, there wasn't a moment of crowds running panic just as Godzilla stomps into town *imitating a stomp motion outstretching and crawling his arms out*

Xig: *sigh* ugh...

Dem: I mean, it's like people thought it was just some really cool special effect; probably a promotional sort of thing

*Killer's eyes seemed to lighten up at the thought; then, he now just as slowly got up from the ground*

*Demyx whooped again from the shaking ground, thinking this was what it felt like from the smaller perspective*

K: I'm going to head back there...*looking to the carnival*

Xig: What? You outta your mind, Grape Ape?

K: *Killer stopped* My mind's as clear as ever...

Dem: What do you mean? *Standing fully back up* Are you heading back to the carnival?

K: Yes...

Dem: Could you do me a favor? Think you could hit all the milk bottles at the stand they have the seahorse doll in?

K: Sure...hehe

*Upon their return, despite Xigbar groaning over Demyx's oblivious moment, it was like a casual walk along the fair with Killer between the two smaller men*

Xig: *sighing* I don't like this at all. People can't be that stupid not to notice this

Dem: *Demyx hung closer to Xiggy* Maybe if we just play along, they won't think differently...

*Xiggy felt a little uncomfortable with it but...maybe it was the best option?*

Dem: And besides, I'm starving to even be nervous... I heard they have all these giant foods on display

K: Hmmm...food? I am kinda hungry *his hand on his stomach*

*Demyx giggled*

*A banner read: "World's Largest Hero...Sandwich $2 a bite"*

*Instead of coughing up the immense amount of money for who knows how much a bite, Xiggy tried to persuade the stall staff to use this for a "promotional piece"*

Xig: All yours, Grape Ape

K: Grape Ape...I'll show you a Grape Ape... *taking the food and taking bites*

Dem: Whoa... *pointing up* half's gone already

*Now completely wolfed down*

*Demyx slumped his shoulders* Dem: and I didn't even get one...

*Through the astonished crowds and passerbys, they continued along the carnival*

K: Where to now? I could do with a drink and something sweet, guys...

*Demyx then pointed ahead*

Dem: Cotton candy booth! Cotton candy booth!

Xig: ...well that's one stall gone

*unbeknownst in their carnival travel, someone was sneaking alongside the crowd, with a long overcoat and wearing a fedora with blonde white pixie cut hair springing out and a gleam of black along the eyes*

*Once again, Xigbar used the 1-2 punch of haggling for free food*

Dem: Maybe you can get a job as a Carny, Xiggy... *leaning up for a kiss* or his manager :P

*after a bit man handled, or giant handled, of the cotton candy maker, and some yards of fluffy candy*

Snowflake: *the tall dark woman peered through the crowds via a wand with magnifying glasses along the edge held like theater glasses, a very eerie chuckle escaping* Und that won't be the only thing gone...

Xig: Huh? *turning quickly to see the woman*

*But before any reaction could turn up, she flicked her wand and the glasses disappeared. Then, sparks began to flicker, waved along in a circle in the air, spreading from it a halo of light that darted along the area, lightly covering everyone in the vicinity. A slow, sort of reaction came about, as if everyone was slowly waking up and seeing things clearly again. It wouldn't be long when the crowd realized what they were really noticing, just as Killer was about to take a bite out of a four foot long and wide grown blueberry picked from a prize winning stall*

X: What are you doing, you...? What are you? *aggressive and confused*

*Except, the woman disappeared out of sight*

*Xigbar screwed his face up in confusion*

Dem: *Demyx lunged in closer to Xigbar* Something weird's going on here, Xiggy *still holding tighter when his hands felt something small inside Xiggy's pants pocket*

*The crowd's reaction began as a slow realization, one of developing looks of horror, awe and astonishment. Eventually, leaving people to cower away further from the giant, only a few then sparking outbursts and the less brave fleeing quickly*

*Before then, more people began to run away, some picking up their small children fleeing off*

X: Ah crap...

*Killer then cursed as he dropped the giant blueberry, feeling very annoyed by this; the berry smacked the ground with a messy splat, spraying the stalls*

Dem: is this where you come in and say "I told you so," Xiggy? *almost ready to carry himself on Xigbar's back*

Xig: *looking up to Killer* That's your cue

*Killer began to growl, slowly but surely growing angry by the second*

Dem: Uh...he didn't mean that

*Killer arched a ways as his long arms were out and hands clenched, slowly inching up again. He growled loudly, growing taller and taller*

Dem: eh..Z-Xiggy, how he is doing that?

Xig: I...I don't know...Reminds me of...

*The giant pressed upward, returning back to 80 feet, more menacing than ever*

S: *From along the shadows and hearing the cries of screams of frantic people, the woman stood behind the walls, overlooking the mess* *To herself* Zo...he vas a part of his experiments... *Disappearing again, but her voice echoing* He vould know vhere he is...

Xig: grrnn...what the...

*By now, Killer destroyed the stand he was at, wood and some metals crunching under his boot, all the smile a bit of a lightened look on his face*

*enjoying it further, as another stand and crushed*

Dem: What are we going to do, Xiggy?

X:...get help...

S: I could be ouf assistance...

*The woman, spying on the scenes and without the hat, now revealed herself*

Xig: Hmmm?

S: Halo there, boys. Liked how I lifted the spell? It vas getting zo boring seeing him admired like some attraction...

Xig: You stopped them from panicking...spell? Hmmm..

S: *not amused* Uh...no. Actually, I first "made" sure they veren't panicking, and then released the spell...

S: Just zomthing about him seemed too...docile. I suppose that's what he had in mind, vhatever he did

Xig: Hmph...so what now? You've had your fun...

S: You're right..I did. Now it's time for an "interrogation" *her voice as cool as ever as she held her wand ready. She incanted a binding spell, with ropes jumping out to grab hold of Demyx and Xiggy, and the ropes climbing and tying along Killer's legs*

*He grunted and tried to pull free, with only her laughter to show off the uselessness of breaking free, as they all disappeared in the same manner*

*Some time has passed, Demyx and Xigbar were held up in a cell, lying on the ground, with a birdcage hung above*

S: Alright, dumkoff's, nap timez over! *A long clang*

Xig: uughhghhh...*waking slowly*

Dem: Mmm *slowly nodding* ...Xiggy? *groggy* Did they call in the army?

Xig: ugh...I don't think so...

S: I bid you *pointing her long arm out* velcome...to my chamber...I hope your sleep vas pleasant. Und the same should be said for your friend *indicating the yellow bird cage, as she strode pass the couple and for the cage*

*Xig looked over, seeing Killer unconscious*

S: Vakey-vakey, little robin *tapping the bars with her fingernail*

K: Ughhh...

S: There we go

*Killer tried to move...cramped, large shackles to restrain him like King Kong*

S: Zorry...but it was for the best, just in case you decided to break free und roam *looking over him, her smile sinister*

K:...bitch...

S: I'm zorry *now tapping the cage harder*, vhat was that?

K: I said... *looking up slowly, rage still noticeable* bitch...got a problem with that? *his head tilting to one side*

*Instead of an outburst, she opened the cage door; the shackle magically removed and quickly grabbing him in her hand*

S: you're fery brave for being awfully small...

*Killer's eyes shot wide as he realized his height, gasping gruffly*

S: But that's as far as you'll grow. As you should see, I did fully remove the shackles; the one attached to your ankle is keeping your little powers in check

*Killer growled, trying to remove it*

S: Don't struggle zoh much. I have plans for you *then giving him a slight poke on his nose with her pale elegant red nailed finger*

K: Oooof...

S: Now *turning her attention to the 2 lovers* You two must've noticed by now you're not chained up

Dem: Wait? You mean you're not trapping us here?

*The witch quickly sneered before giving a hearty, manic laugh*

*Zig raised an eyebrow*

S: Do not be so zilly! Taking you into my clutches and lair only to just vhimsically run off is ridiculous! That ist vhy I have a barrier set up, zo that not even the best of apparaters can escape *exclusively eying Xigbar*

S: Unless *now moving about slowly* being tied up ist your thing *slight sarcasm* But besides you two being here for my own amusement... I cannot let you go, knowing what you've seen here *presenting Killer in a show off manner* AND about zee "Doc". Unfortunately, I vill not be doing the interrogation

*with a finger snap, whatever barrier there was lifted away, the metal and wooden door opening with a rusty swing*

S: I leave these 2 in your hands... *now walking out of the dungeon room* Vexen...

Vexen: *Vexen's steps echoed throughout the room as he walked in, his piercing green eyes staring down the 2 captives* Hmmm...It's been a while...

Dem: Huh? *looking up*

V: *Vexen walked forward* Demyx, long time no see...It seems the Organization has come home...

Xig: *almost droning out of shock and disbelief* Ho-ly crap! *Slowly getting up* If it isn't the Iceman Cometh

V: Hmph...*with a sly smile* 'Freeshooter'...

Xig: *sneering grin* last I heard, your cold, calculated butt has handed down to you...

V: *folding his arms, the grin disappearing*

Dem: How did you...

*Vexen as well as no longer wearing the black cloak*

V: Insults I will not tolerate *looking up at Xigbar* You may be higher, but no-one talks down to ME!

Xig: As if...You did also leave your brain behind? *tapping his temple* The Org is no more, assuming no one else is gonna pop up

V: *growling at the temple-tapping* no more, it may be...but perhaps a revival is in order *squinting angrily*

Xig: Look *pointing in the air as a gesture of a quick stop*, play the roles all you want, the kid and I are through... *Demyx looking up to him* Maybe, if you would be so kind, we should go get tiny red in the usual heroic manner and just chalk this all up as a bad dream from bad carnival food

V: Whoever said a revival with you in it?

Dem: Xiggy, I don't like this...even if he was a member..something's not right..maybe it never was.. *tugging his arm*

*pulling tighter, something then dropped out of Xigbar's loose pocket. A soft drop to the ground, an item wrapped in tissues*

V: hmmm? *looking as the item bounced*

Xig: What the? *quickly grabbing for it* Least it's still there *slowly unfolding it, revealing a golden band*

Dem: *Pointing down* Wait! I saw that back at the carnival...

*Vexen became confused*

Xig: Ahh, I was hoping for a better time... *scratching the back of his head* Might as well say this...'suming were gonna get our asses handed to us again...

V: *looking between both Xigbar and Demyx*

Dem: What do you mean?

*Xigbar took Demyx's hand under his fingers, then slowly slipping the shimmering gold ring onto his ring finger*

V: Oh please...*turning away*

*Demyx gasped*

Xig: What do you say, little dude?

*Xig over and whispering in his ear* Now's our chance...no barrier...no looks...just hold on tight *then, he quickly wrapped his arms around the young man, clasping and squeezing him tighter, as both disappeared out of the dungeon room*

V: What? GRRRRR-AAAAAGHHHHHH! *his anger echoed*

*In another locale of Snowflake's lair, Killer was now on top of a desk, the band still around his ankle, as Snowflake paced the room back and forth slowly*

S: Young man. Do you know vhy I was looking for you? Vhy I had you look upon as a monster among a Muggle crowd?

K: Because you're some crazy chick with some voodoo? *looking up*

S: I prefer to call it witchcraft. I trust you've heard of the Doktor? Your thoughts rambling on about "power" and as a "necessity"

*Killer's eyes narrowed, knowing full well who she was talking about*

S: Aaahhhh, so I vas right? Perhaps... *now slinking closer to her red blood and mahogany desk, peering closer to the tiny Killer* if I can take a "closer" look... *her sleek hand around the frame of his sitting body* you'll be able to tell me vhere he is...

K: Look, lady...

S: Don't be afraid... *peering a bit into his mind, seeing his one last view of Doc before he was called away and leaving Killer to flee, trying to escape the imploding laboratory* Come now, he's not dead... I know he's around... I've even seen him...

*he was unsure if she was telling the truth, biding some time; he focused on the ankle bracelet as much as he could, the magical power inside the tiny shackle surged into him, leaving it to unclasp, ready to grab it. A swoosh and veer of sound surged into the room, with Xigbar still holding on to Demyx, as they appear in the desk room*

K: *Killer's focus became broken* Huh?

S: Vhat is this? You two...hooligans... *this left Killer time to return to his normal size, overpowering the witch with his height and grasping around her wrist, the ankle bracelet now clasped on her wrist*

K: Ha...time for a taste of your own medicine...

S: No! *flinging her arm away, the spell of the bracelet over taking her, quickly shrinking her down to size*

*Vexen's voice then echoed closer to the room*

K: Whoa... *looking to where the voice was coming from*

giftate76: Xig: No time to stand around, Grape Ape *motioning him quickly* Hope he can't do the same thing...

*Now with the wrestler near the couple, they all disappeared out of sight*

*The frantic word of "Mistress" stressed over*

S: *Her screaming voice squeaking* VEXEEEEEEENNNNNNN!

*Luke lay unconscious on the couch, water towel on his forehead. In the meantime, Craig, Ginger and Steve are out searching for Killer...*

Jan: *Jan sat down on a chair cross-legged and arms folded, near slouching as if stewing in his juices and muttering to himself* Damn Ronald McDonald! If he was here, I give what fuck for...stuck here baby-sitting... *he lifted the towel over his brother's forehead* Doesn't even have a damn fever... *squeezing the back of his neck and remembering what caused his strain*

Steve: *Steve soon arrives back* No luck for now, guys...But I'm thinking there may be something in my library that can help...*Ginger and myself walking in behind him*

Jan: Fuck! How long has it damn been anyway? You think any retard in the street would see some fuckin' giant in broad daylight!

Craig: I agree, dude...but you know what our problems are like...even something or in this case someONE his size can go missing...

Jan: Like how, Whitehouse? You actually think aliens are involved this?

Craig: Nah...but you know how magical this sorta crap gets *taking a seat*

G: Hun, you're just upset because someone snuck up before you reacted

*Jan only grumbled and mumbled*

Steve: *Steve walked in, leafing through one of many magic books* Hmmmm

G: I don't think one of your books can act as some homing device for an 80 or so foot hunk-I mean, guy

Jan: I have one idea for it though...

Craig: You have an idea? *looking over*

Jan: Yeah. Hope it's heavy enough

Steve: Heavy? *also taking a seat*

Jan: 'sides, why would you guys go through all the trouble? I know you're not concerned after what fuckin' happened. Goin' all psycho like that

Ginger: Don't feel too bad hun. We still kept you

Craig: Well...I'm interested in this idea...he may have gone psycho, but he's one of the crew...something must have caused it

Ginger: some sort of freaky vibe that went on... *going back to the events* do you see the way he just recited something; he was like an actor...and the way he stood...

Craig: :s *nodding*

G: could this witch...also have something to do with it? or for Allie? Speaking which...did you check up on them, Janni?

Jan: Yeah, yeah I did. No peep from them thank god

Craig: Hmmmm

*a familiar sound began to form; a whoosh and having appeared a portal of darkness*

Craig: What the...? *looking in its direction and getting up*

*Xigbar, Killer and Demyx all clung together after the portal closed*

Craig: Whoa!

Xigbar: Look at the prize we won at the fair! *ready to hold up Killer by his collar, but instead Killer's arm pushed up*

G: The fair?

Xig: Big sucker, ain't he?

Craig: Where the hell you guys go?

Xig: Geez, kid. All this fuss because we didn't invite you?

Craig: No...dude...

*explanations were put in order, each side telling what went down almost 24 hours ago*

Dem: Oh no! And you guys didn't hear anything about it?

Craig: Hmmm...that has confused me...with what went on, no media... *stroking my beard*

Jan: Once again, Whitehouse...*trying to point out*

G: Forget the alien theory, Jan. You buddy have some explaining to do *pointing right in Killer's chest*

K: Errr...*a little bewildered*

G: And don't play ignorant with me. It didn't work on my parents. You almost killed Luke, chanted some crazy lines...

*his brow knitted, thinking he knew...hazy*

G: Something about rowers kept on rowing and hells fires...

Craig: Why does that ring a bell? *still stroking my beard in thought*

*he made a wincing look, knowing what she was talking about, his face slightly blushing, but covering them up*

Craig: Where is Allie anyways? *looking around*

Xig: Wondering that myself...

G: She's with Heather in the other room, but...

Dem: I'll check up on her...I wanna tell her the news first *very flirty in his expression as he merrily moves along*

G: I was gonna say... *Dem looked inside the other bedroom, seeing two infants on the bed asleep. He looks over them, recognizes Heather, but not the one with a full head of dark hair*

Dem: *Calling out* Hey, who's the other one in here?

Craig Whitehouse: Hmmm? *getting up and walking in* wait...errr...

Craig: Steeeeve?

Steve: Ugh...up down up down...ugh, my knees are killin' me... *walking in*

Craig: Look familiar huh, Steve?

Steve: Hmmm...

Craig: Looks like I'm not getting that answer yet, guys...

*Dem picks her up, just as she starts to stir*

Dem: Were you baby-sitting?

Jan: No, Mullet head *calling in* I was!

Dem: Oh, sorry, didn't know you liked kids...

Craig: Ok, Jan...did you know who you were babysitting?

Jan: Fuck yeah I do! *then being shushed* Jan: What?

Craig: *hushed* sleeping kids, dude...come on...you don't like it when you get woken up..

Jan: Not like I'm some rugrat either. It's just her, and her kid

Dem: Her?

Craig: Well, that confirmed it dude...

*Holding her up* Dem: This...is Allie?

Craig: *Nodding*

Jan: Uh derrrr! You two gotta hang out with us more to get the know how's instead of playing butt pirates all the time...

Craig: Ouch, man...

Steve: Enough bickering...we need to figure out how to get Allie back to normal...

G: I dunno..she's kinda cute...

Craig: *I roll my eyes*

Dem: She is... *holding her* but, she really won't talk any more than she did

Craig: Yeah, but consider Heathers confusion...her mom is her age...

G: Way more creepy than being a decade apart if you think about it

Dem: Does Heather...

*By then, Luke began to stir and awake in the living room*

G: Well, if just yesterday, she was able to talk and walk on her own, and borrow one of her clothes...

Craig: hmmm

*the baby then began to makes noises*

Craig: Errrr...

Steve: Let me just go get a book on this... *leaving the room*

*Steve passes by Luke, with his hand on his head*

S: Hey, you're up, kid...how ya feelin'?

Luke:*Luke began to sit up* Ugh, yeah...I just feel a little...lightheaded...

Craig: 'Concussion' can do that to a guy

L: *sighing* How's Allie?

Craig: Erm...I'll be right back, Luke...

*he looked at him quizzically, trying to feel his way off the couch and for the hallway*

*He felt along the corridor, nearing the room where everyone had gathered, grumbling a little*

G: Hey, Luke! You're finally up?

*Demyx tried to cover up the infant he was holding behind the group* Dem: Uh...nothing funny going on here. Nothing about another baby.

L: What? What baby? *confused and taking steps forward*

Craig: Err...Luke...something's happened to... *Luke soon caught his eyes on an infant Allie*

*looking up with small round eyes gleaming*

L: Allie? What the...er...

G: I'm so sorry Luke...

Craig: We're working on getting her back to normal...we're trying...

Craig: *Demyx passed you over to Luke carefully; Luke cradling you gently*

*muffling a cute sound, patting little hands up*

Luke: *Luke let your small hand grab a finger* Allie?

Me: *gurgling happy sound*

Dem: Aww, look. She knows her husband

Craig: *the whole group smiling* So that's one fear of age regression out the way...

Jan: *Jan gives him a gentle push* Says you...you ain't no bloodsucker


	4. Chapter 4

*Killer made his entrance to the ring, opponent already there, set for an impressive match, quickly sliding in and posing for the crowd, his opponent attacked from behind - the crowd booing. A small brawl ensues at the turnbuckle as Killer attempts to fight back, selling to the crowd*

*In the third row from the back, a girl with long blonde hair gasped at the sudden attack. She never went to any of these shows or watched them on TV, but seeing it happen in real life had the impact of watching an action movie*

*with a hard shove, Killer pushes his opponent back, following it up with a clothesline. He leant against the ropes, looking somewhere preoccupied with previous events - scanning the crowd, extra careful*

*She wasn't even sure what kind of moves they were doing pounding each other like modern day Neanderthals. She wished someone went with her to the match, esp. when someone gave away an extra ticket to her for kicks. A shame no one even invited her to sit with them. But, it was as always; she didn't have what some would call close friends; only people she talked to on occasional or greeted in the school hallways*

*Killer still felt a little odd from his mishaps previously, taking it easy in the match. He grappled his opponent, a DDT, headfirst into the mat, his opponent out cold as he clambered to his feet*

*Then, she gasped again as the other bigger brawler was out, the crowd deafening her ears with their excitement. She could even hear the other kids cheering and hooting, even though they were in two sections away from her. This made her feel sad despite the excitement and fun going on around her*

*Killer pointed to the turnbuckle, signifying he was going to go 'high risk'...looking around the crowd he spotted the blonde in awe. With a cocky smile he climbed the ropes and dived flat against his opponent. 1 - 2 - 3, the bell rang*

*When she noticed the red haired wrestler looking at her, her face went a bright salmon to cherry. She sheepishly looked away*

*Did he really look at me that way she cheekily thought. No one ever looked at her that way; not unless someone was ready to tease her. She really hated it when someone made fun of her, more so being open about what she likes*

*Killer was declared the winner, quickly leaving the ring to be ready for the Battle Royal he had just qualified for… he turned to the crowd, scanning once more, and spotting the blonde again; he smiled as he exited*

*Beth looked away again, extremely embarrassed now. She thought she felt her face flush again and her heart pounding. Was probably nothing but her own shyness coming over her. It just seemed so strange to her for anyone to take notice. She felt she wasn't that pretty, never really wore make-up like the other girls (except for one) and always wore her white sneakers. Stylish though.*

*It was never easy being a loner. Not since her parents were gone, when she was around 12. From what she remembered, her childhood was normal. She was exceptionally bright, very cute, adored by family. But it was also when things began to change for the worse*

*She didn't remember the exact moments too well, but she remembered she was in the yard playing, there were some blue pieces offered to her, despite all the dangers of taking stuff from strangers; the stranger assured her that just one was enough, rich and sweet. They smelled really good and the lady-man was nice (that's what she though the person looked like)...and it did taste sweet, with a grin the stranger had left her to her own devices. The blue juices were sticky on her little fingers; she never saw this lady-man again...later on, she felt very funny. What she thought was extra blue stains ended up being her skin creeping into blue, terrified as the blue spread further, she shrieked and squealed as her tummy began to hurt, expanding out, then the rest of her. Imagine the shocked grave looks on her parent's faces. They took her to the hospital, had her stomach pumped and given an injection; all seemed normal again*

*The blue never came back around...until she began to hit puberty. Weeks after her parents were killed in an accident. None of her relatives could be able to care for her. It wasn't until an offer from a boarding home/school came around. Beth wasn't sure what it entailed or even cared, nervous as to how she was gonna keep her blue and juicing a secret. When she enrolled, it was when the blue patches sprang up and the other students giggling at her. She wore long sleeves until she found and bought some special body powder, it was more like paint that had a nude color, just to touch herself up when more blue came into focus*

*A slight burp brought her back to reality, politely excusing herself as people left their seats, being forced to move along, trying to hold in another one. This was really strange. She only had burps after another when her period was coming or already spotting, but she was a week away due*

*She even began to feel tingly, her thoughts going over that "Pumpin' and Blowin'" song and trying to hold back down Willy Wonka thoughts*

*Killer took a seat backstage, grabbing some water...thinking about the current events, wondering how nothing was spotted...*

*She kept telling herself it wasn't the time to be thinking about this. Her period couldn't be early, it ran like clockwork*

*More people were back out in the lobby, hanging around or going to the concession stand. Beth leaned against a wall further away from other people; she had to calm herself down. Maybe thinking back to her rhyming scheme of nation's capitols would work; she had to practice to the test coming up*

*Killer stepped out from the locker room near the entrance to the halls, pacing and sipping water*

Boy 1: Look, there's Violet! *a boy cried out, pointing at Beth as she had her arms crossed, her breasts a little more tender and squishy*

Girl 1: Looks like she came after all

Killer: *Killer took notice* Hmm?

Boy 2: She's comin' alright

*Beth tried to move away, not wanting to hear them*

*As the second boy made some crude gasping noises, indicating an orgasm*

*Her eyes began to sparkle and she tried to move away, accidently bumping into someone*

K: *Killer raised an eyebrow and began to walk over. He grabbed the boy on his shoulder* Now...that is NOT a nice way to talk to someone... *his deep graveled voice striking fear in the boy*

K: *all 3 turned to see him towering over them, as he lifted the guy by his shirt* Now why don't you run along and have fun elsewhere, alright? *he set him down, and they scurried into the lobby; Killer turned to Beth with a grin* Sorry about that err...?

Beth: *cough* it's ok...

K: *chuckling* so...what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?

giftate76: *still "protecting" her chest, as she looked and stared*

K: Cat got your tongue huh? *he took an empty seat, sipping his water*

*she shook her head*

K: *Killer grinned and leaned a little closer* well, you can tell me...besides *leaning back before taking a sip* I've been around some weird stuff...

*Her shoulders hung back, crouching backward. The wrestler was right in front of her, and she stood there like a shaking statue, arms covering herself, face both tear stricken and redder*

K: *Killer turned to her* Hey, are you okay? I know I look a bit err...threatening in there *pointing to the ring*

Beth: Um...yeah...um...I...

K: *Killer smiled warmly, then noted the audience members returning* aw man...I best head back

*just as he returns to the game, it was when Beth began to speak* Beth: Bethany. It means "Life-Town Near Jerusalem. Hebrew origin... * but then realizes he just left*

*Backstage Killer got ready, waiting for his number to be called*

Beth: *Beth moan/wept to herself while still in the lobby, feeling very much smaller and alone* Ooo, that's so stupid! Why didn't I say anything? *She wiped her eyes with her sleeves, then checked if the make-up was still intact*

*Killer's number was drawn as he entered a hectic ring. Doing his job and eliminating 5 in minutes*

Beth: *Beth came back into the auditorium, hearing the announcer glimpsing over 5 opponents out of the game* Huh? No way... 5 opponents? But..the match only started 3 minutes ago... hmm...3 minutes, 5 opponents... *she calculated as she tried to squeeze her way through the seats, one guy muffling a "hheyyy!" through her butt cheeks outstretched*

*Killer's agility and strength was put to its paces in the ring, as 3 other opponents entered*

Beth: and now three more? *sitting down, noticing how tight it was* Um...is this my seat? *her finger to her lip in thought*

*Killer bounced off the ropes, double clothesline, he noticed Beth...he was sure she was skinnier than she was now… surely...*

*She now studied his moves, which turned out to be both athletic and agiler, like a dancer*

*an opponent tried to take advantage of his distraction, but he quickly dodged, faster than any regular opponent*

*Beth gasped again, looking on. She definitely knew he was looking at her then, just as when the guy was nearly on him...* Beth: He almost seems...superhuman… *Could he really be? Like the other students at her school?*

*Something about this gave her goosebumps...just as the paint began to peel off, the texture was thin and flaky, like peeling dead skin off. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, realizing it was the chipped paint, now looking on horrified. She had to get out there, now practically climbing over people to leave, hoping no one would spot her or any blue splotches*

*As Killer grappled one of the few opponents remaining he noticed Beth leaving, her purse dropped on the floor near a burly man's boots; she dashed out, the swinging doors whooping open, then trying to look for a restroom*

*Killer quickly finished his opponent; leaped over the top rope eliminating himself. He quickly grabbed her purse, and followed Beth*

*Beth moaned like she needed to go. The bathroom door whacked open, spotting someone else in there*

*She was an older woman, her hair cut in an almost sleek bob fashion and her eyes sprayed over in black. Her body seemed to mold perfectly to her black push top and pants to her high boots, as well as wearing a trench coat almost out of the Matrix movies*

K: Wait! What's wrong? *chasing*

Snowflake: Sorry kiddo...did you need to use this? *pointing around*

K: Huh? You!

*Beth heard his call and let out an eek! Her one hand now more noticeably bluer held against the handle, as blue gunk began to curve around it. The woman only watched in awe*

Snowflake: Hey! Hold on there, fraulein!

*the door he peeked through now closed, blue sealing the lining shut*

*Beth began to well up inside, hiding herself inside a stall*

K: DAMNIT! *shoulder barging the door*

Snowflake: Damn, now he's here too? *thinking to herself "and I was just about to let my body loose" she dejectedly griped before she made herself disappear*

K: *Killer continued to ram the door* Beth! Beth!

*Beth looked up, wondering how he knew her name already? She thought he left when she did*

*With her hand back on her shirt, she felt something sticky. Her eyes grew even bigger as she saw the juice in her palm, now no point in staying in the stall. Coming out of there, she was definitely stuck; she felt for her purse and found it missing and no way for her to dejuice...*

K: Beth! I can't get in...you dropped your purse...

Beth: *gasp*

K: There's something blocking the door *trying to ram it again*

*The blue goo shone in sparkles against the mirror lights. This was something new she did. But nothing she could do now, as her body began to groan and expand*

*Killer kept ramming the door, grunting with each hit, full of effort*

*Her arms began to softly fatten, her breasts filling out along with her belly, pushing under and ripping her pink top; she shrieked and cried out as her clothes were torn away; now her legs began to blossom under her skirt, the waist hem moving along with her gut*

K: *Hearing her shriek, he rammed harder against the door* Gah! GRrrr!

*she quickly slipped her sneakers off before her arms sprang up; her butt becoming more protruding and wobbling*

K: GRrrah! *hitting the door as hard, the blue crystallized goo began to crack* hold on girl GR! *hitting again*

*her body began to develop a rounding curve, feeling very nervous for both the wrestler getting in and how much she could hold now*

*with a loud growl, Killer rammed the door hard, falling through as the door violently swung open, hitting the tile floor with a heavy thud*

*her entire body now becoming orb-like, with hands and head only visible and between round beach ball breasts covered by two single buttons; her head digging in and between her full cheeks with violet hues. It was so over; he would see her for what she hid beneath her and in all places*

K: *Killer rolled onto his back, seeing nothing but blue* Well...it's different from this view... *he muttered, panting a little and climbing to his feet*

*she moaned out over that*

K: *Easing his breath he showed her the purse* You left this and… judging by the size of you...*now experiencing the other side of his predicament from a while back*

Beth: ehh...

K: We...we need to get you somewhere *looking over her large blue body*

Beth: *muffling* pwease...

*his hands steadied her as he moved to the front. Her weight toppling her forward, face first to Killers lips*

*Beth cried out as she rolled forward, closing her eyes, then reopening them as she looked right back at Killer, his face strikingly pink against his pale skin...and now meeting his thin lips*

*the reminding of this position for a moment, Killer tasted the sweetness of berries. Killer then helped Beth roll back to her feet, somewhat sheepish but can't help to still taste the berries*

Beth: Oh..my... *to herself* Why did you had to see me this way?

K: Hmmm?

*she groaned to herself, trying to make herself move; this had to be the biggest she's ever been*

K: Errm...if it makes you feel any better...this...has..happened to me...

Beth: *incredulous* What? *Out of nowhere, Beth heard a pop and fizz, like someone opened up a large bottle of soda, it was then she looked over herself, and found that she was shrinking*

K: Hmmm?

*Her belly body began to dwindle, sloshing inward as her chest shrank*

Beth: uh...what's going on!

K: You're...shrinking...

Beth: This..never happened before!...

*it was then by his observation that a feeling began to overtake him* K: Wait...I...feel funny...

*her body ridiculously wobbled as it shrank, up and down, until she was back to her normal shape*

K: *Killer's hand went to his stomach* Oh...not again...

Beth: Wwhat?

*he too started to expand, growing more quickly. Killer's skin soon flushed a deep blue*

Beth: oh my... *her hand to her mouth in a dainty fashion*

*Killer's middle quickly swelled, testing his ring attire, his limbs puffing full, he remembers back to the advice he was given, letting the rest of him "swell" along*

Beth: Oh! Wait... *grabs hold of her purse and fishes through*

K: Hmmm?

Beth: I..I..should...here! *taking out between her thumb and index finger a little grey pill*

*Killer raised an eyebrow*

Beth: I-I had no idea you also had this too... *pinching the pill, she tried to bring it to his lips*

K: *through full lips and cheeks* what's dat do?

Beth: it's what helped me...how I "dejuice" I guess

*Killer struggled to nod, just as it reached his mouth, a pounding knock came in. Killer flustered a "shit" through puffed lips*

Jack: Excuse me, sir, but...they're calling for a rematch...a-at least one of them is...

K: Err...errm...

*Beth looking flustered pops and shoves the pill inside his mouth*

K: *gasp* erm...just had a reaction to something...I'll be right out...gimme 5 minutes ok Jack?

Jack: Uhh okay...I should also warn you...j-just hope there aren't any ladies in there...they have the camera's installed here too

K: *his expression would be considered priceless if it wasn't for how swollen it was*

Jack: Don't worry though; I won't let anyone know of this mishap. Um...good luck! *and that was the last he said*

*Killer breathed a sigh of relief as the pill kicked in*

*behind the outside door, "Jack" was actually Snowflake, disguising her voice with the tip of her wand at her neck*

Beth: S-see? It-it's suppose to evaporate the-the juice inside the blood, and bringing in an enzyme to remove the lack of hemoglobin, though it doesn't seem to work for me *Noting that now she is entirely encased in her real color*

Beth: but what did he mean by cameras? Are they for security measures?

K: I never even knew *looking just simply chunky*

Beth: umm...but wouldn't somebody "see" what was going on and come by here?

K: I hope not *waddling and shifting a little, her arms now helping him*

Beth: I thought I was the only one with this condition...

K: well...*smiling a little*

Beth: I knew there was something different about you...Was this also how you took out all those guys? Do you have a favorite book? Or maybe a magazine? A favorite food? Movie? Music? What are the other wrestler's really like?

*Killer was bombarded with questions as he deflated. Every second he still had a warm smile...perhaps one never done before. There was something rare and unique when he smiled at her; almost like it was amazing to see but not something he did a lot of*

Beth: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure wrestlers aren't some big hulky he-men that just use violence. They could just be like everyone else

*once organized, Killer slowly opened the door, looking around to make sure that witch wasn't around. The coast was clear, he turned to Beth and nodded with a grin*

Beth: um *grinning back* how come you were looking around just now?

K: Looking around? Err...well...I'll tell you later

Beth: *being led out by his long hand* wait! My skirt *looking down to find it torn at the waist far enough it was slipping and some lines were ripped*

K: Ah err... *he noticed his coat, and quickly removed it, wrapping her up in it*

Beth: Ohh! Th-thank you... a bit big, but can't complain *not noticing his wincing over the line "big"* Hmm? *she hummed over what her mind showed her; occasional moments of him as a teen, at various places, in a bar behind the counter, and a slight view of him blindfolding, standing and his hand/wrists cuffed close to himself...before the memories left, and was just looking at him again*

K: *Killer sighed and looked to Beth* We better go...I've got that "re-match" it seems...

Beth:...I guess you were right before... *then, she heard some snickers* I'm sorry if I sounded like an idiot before...I just...

K: No...it's okay...

Beth: Umm...we are the same you know...and you said I could tell you anything... *slowly interrupted by louder snickers again. Hearing the bully group back in action again*

K: *an aggravated sigh and looking to the bully group*

Girl 1: Geez, Bathlow! Never thought a spazz like you would hook up with a celebrity!

Beth: Sh...sh... *she tried to call back, but began to lose her words*

Boy 2: Better watch her, Mister Killer!

Boy 1: She's a definite nut job. Careful her Violet doesn't rub on you...

K: *growling a little* WOULD YOU FUCK OFF? *the growling quickly cut him off*

*Killer's breathing grew heavy, temper rising as his fists shook*

*Beth gasped as his hand felt tighter*

Beth: oww

Girl 1: Don't be so mean! You like a wife beater?

*his vision glared, growing angrier, as if staring straight through the bullies, eyes gleaming with red*

Boy 2: Oh shit, dude

*he began to shake all over and soon seemed 'taller' to the group*

Beth: K-killer...

Boy 1: Shit, just go! *Pushing the other 2 away from here, all faltering as they ran. With the kids gone, Killer began to relax, Beth looked in blushed awe*

*Killer seemed to have a slight sweat, catching his breath*

Beth: Are you alright? Do they have a doctor here?

K: I'm ok...I'm... *He tried to hide his lightheadedness, trying to steady himself*

Beth: You look like you'll pass out...maybe you should just rest and forget the rematch...

*Her hand slowly left his, and she couldn't help but wonder that something bad was going on, following him, wanting him to at least rest for a few minutes*

*No doubt, onlookers near the aisle found him without his trademark coat, staggering into the ring like he took a beating before the show. He slide through the wrestling ropes, Beth right on his tail just as a guard tried to block her*

K: No..leave her..leave her *telling the security*

*the bell rang as he was grappled and quickly pummeled in the ring*

Beth: Please, he's not well... *She cried out, along with the shocked breaths*

*Beth tried to progress further, but a large arm folded down like a railroad blocker*

Guard: Sorry kid, just stay right here

Beth: No... *she tried to muscle forward*

*Killer collapsed in the corner as his opponent grappled him tightly. He soon started to focus, his opponent losing grip, getting weaker*

Beth: Wait! No! *grunting, trying to get through*

*Killer then pressured against the guy, who collapsed after being thrown on the other side of the ring*

*Her tiny hands dug into the fairly large forearms, then, as easily as any of the pro wrestlers could, shoved the arm out of the way, sending him fumbling with a large force, the noises of the crowd and the emcee drone on. Beth clung and stood as high as she could on her toes*

*Killer soon felt that odd surge again, his strength returning*

*Another security guard tried to muscle in, grappling her wrist but only fell victim to being flipped away*

*the audience was now paying attention to what was happening at ringside. Meanwhile Killer grew angry again, but didn't just let it loose...it felt controlled*

Beth: Please! Help him! Something isn't right!

*The little clique of the other students from her school then followed the other crowd's gazes, recognizing Beth in the ringside, appearing to toss aside security. Shocked by what she was doing; very different from the meek weird girl they knew*

*Killer felt the anger grow within, and soon his own body started to tower higher*

*The lower seats were the first to stare at the odd change going on, each moving in waves as they too watched; the situation slowly forming into shock, terror and bewilderment; it wasn't something that certainly wasn't part of the show*

*Killer soon reached the rafters of the hall, his growth was soon stunted by the ceiling; the ring collapsing under his size, the widths of his growing shoes sank into the ring, cracking the poles, twanging the ropes into limp piles. The crowd turned the cheers into shrieks and cries, the screams deafening*

*Beth looked up, feeling restless and tired out trying to keep the guards away, some now pushing along the ringside floors*

*She spotted one girl, Sarah, wearing a red hair clip, running along with the others*

Beth: Sarah! Wait!

*Killer's head bumped the ceiling, crumbling it a little*

*She tried grabbing her hand* Beth: What's going on? *Sarah flung her grip back in a disgusted away before leaving*

*The loud creaking brought her attention up, gasping out as she did*

Beth: Oh my goodness! *Gathering herself up and steeping backwards to get a better view. To her, his posture gave him a crooked glance, looking up to him that seemed for miles. The ring finally collapsed in a clutter of rips and cracks*

Snowflake: *her voice present* ...Vhat do you think now, dearie?

*Beth looked over to her side, the same woman from the bathroom stood within reach, looking very nonchalant over the screaming riot*

Beth: Did-did you do this?

Snowflake: Nice if I did, but nein.

*Killer groaned a little as the ceiling crumbled more, hunching awkwardly*

Snowflake: Guess he still had some 'eftovers from that Falentine boy

Beth: Who?

Snowflake: Vhat an influence you've had on him. Maybe this vas your doing?

*Beth stared at her confusingly, but tried to approach the disheveled ring. Snowflake broke out a binding lock on the girl, just has her hand tried to grab for her arm*

Snowflake: Your fighting ist done here! Be a good girl... *Beth yelped to be let go*

K: *Killer snapped out of it as the ceiling finally broke, looking down at Beth and Snowflake - his voice boomed* LET HER GO

*The tiny pair quickly looked up*

*Killer's eyes had a slight red glow to them, his size shielding them slightly from the rubble, debris began to fall, bouncing and sliding off the "shield" provided, a long arm reached down*

*Snowflake whipped her wand out, commanding a spell that blasted out a long string of white and yellow shots; they felt more like static pricks, as they reached further down, grabbing for the girl*

*Killer then scooped up Beth and headed to climb outside. With a free arm pulling himself up, his legs tried to cling for balance, pushing him up. One leg felt a sharp brush of something cold that scraped his pants. More of the same icy stalactites came*

*Down below, Vexen joined with the witch, brandishing his blue shield*

Vexen: *Grunting* Everything I've got. Hard to believe he's too big to be taken down by that!

Snowflake: Don't blame the leech for it, Fexen. He's still using a large amount of that Falentine's elements. It won't be long now before the rest of the vorld hears the shots... better start making my move...

*Killer quickly climbed out the halls and ran, attempting to get clear of the anarchy beneath his feet. Beth looked out over the streets, people like moving figurines, screaming and running around. Various people inside stores and restaurants went about their activities until glasses and items began to shake and the growing of loud voices from outside. Now witnessing the panic and large feet tramping down the streets*

*Killer tried to get out of the town as fast as possible, carrying Beth with him, trying to locate the nearest forest clearing, beach, anything away from the public*

Beth: *calling up* Killer! Killer!

*a few huddled groups heard the calls, assuming Killer performed some monstrous act somewhere*

*Still looking perplexed of his surroundings while moving very quickly for his eyes, a bakery's door clashed opened, rattling the windows, a large waft of baked goods airing out, some with a hint of cinnamon scents. He smelt the cinnamon, slightly distracting him whilst still heading out as far away as possible. He noted of Beth's yelling but didn't respond, too busy looking for a hiding place*

Beth: *screaming* Killer, please!

*She kept screaming, feeling her throat scratch, as she brought her hands over a ring the size of a barrel strap, rubbing it back and forth*

K: *once out of the town, he slowed down and looked at Beth* I'm...I'm sorry...

*his large grip began to slip; Beth squeaking a scream as she slipped out of his palm*

K: Agh! *quickly grabbing her, kneeling and setting her down safely*

*Beth gasped and panted, reaching for her breath* Beth: That...was a narrow one

K: Yeah...*thinking of where to go, trying to calm down and think things through*

Beth: What was happening before? *looking up*

K: This? *gesturing his size* Well err...I kind of have this...skill...

Beth: You mean? You can make yourself bigger?

K: Sort of...

Beth: Was it what she was saying before?

K: What? That witch...? Maybe I should fill you in...or better yet...I know some people can fill you in better than myself...

Beth: Who? Where are we going now?

*it didn't seem to bother Beth at all over the heighted vibrations in his deep voice*

Beth: Oh! *She then noticed the large red cut along his left pant leg*

K: What? This? *then noticing the cut* I'll be fine

Beth: Judging by the size of you...*repeating back to what he said* I wish I could help it... *sniffed* Hmm? What's this smell?

K: *sniffing*...is that...?

Beth: Wow...it smells like someone was puffing out cinnamon rolls!

*Killer coughed, a slight tremble along the ground; with Killer scratching along his hand, as he began to dwindle down. Killer began to shrink smaller and smaller, losing feet and inches in moments*

*It seemed to go in a quicker pace, until he was normal to stand above Beth's head as before*

Beth: Oh my... *open mouth* And I thought you were so tall before...

*Killer shrugged his shoulders*

Beth: Here *unwrapping the oversized coat from her waist and handing it back to him* I don't know what did this again...but I don't want you feeling sick... I'm just glad my clothes stayed on me too...wished I could've had this outfit treated too so I could keep some modesty

*Killer put his coat back on* Well, like I said...I know people who can explain things a bit better than me... *he held her hand, with a smile, and headed towards the direction of the group's location*

*Meanwhile, back inside our humble loft, with the sounds of girls cooing among some blocks, Luke sat in his chair, a large book in his lap with the TV on for Demyx*

*Flipping through* Demyx: Do you have the other MTV channel on here, Luke?

Luke: Hmm?

Demyx: MTV. You know, MTV2 or something

Luke: Err...Yes er...*setting you down to play with Heather*

*Ginger flicked through the spell book, trying to find answers and methods, with myself and Steve*

Baby Me: *cooing in a soft way, wanting Luke back*

Luke: I'll be right back... *to you warmly*

Gin: Geez...with thousands of spells and items and recipes that could even cure cancer, there isn't anything of how to change her back. Not the best age revert spells have done anything!

Craig: *Closing my book* Well...maybe it's not magical, but biological?

Gin: If that is, what is it that biological to do that and set up like some barrier?

Craig: I dunno..a virus? *shrugging* But I do know one person who may know...hold up a sec *picking up the phone to make a phone call*

*Me still mewing*

Gin: *groaning* Why I wasn't sent to the same school as you did Uncle Steve I'll never figures

*I then crawled over to Heather, curious, pawing at the blocks; tumbling down*

*Heather, slightly taller than me but with the same infant mentality, crawled her way over. She patted my arm, then forwarded to my little teeny palms, giggling; she too wanting me back*

*Everyone was doing their own thing as Heather continued to want - this want created a barrier around your infant self, quickly growing brighter, my little eyes looked around the light, cooing. My mind began to form another "want", one deeply rooted in childhood, forming into Luke; my arms trying to reach for him*

Luke: *Luke turned around to see you glowing and reaching* What...Allie?

Craig: *I walked in* I just got off the phone to-heloy crap what's going on?

Demyx: *noticing the light* I thought you taught her not to play with..um..lights?

*the light then grew too bright all of us to look at - a flash as you returned to as you were, seated with Heather, who giggled and smiled, reaching for you*

Me: eh heh...

Craig: Ok...serious Disney shit there...

*my own hands now clasping around her waist*

Luke: Allie! *kneeling down and holding you tightly*

Demyx: Hey man, gotta know better than to use a potty mouth around a kid

Me: Whoa!

*I ran into the next room informing Steve and Ginger who then ran into the living room*

Craig: Steve... seen anything like this happen this fast?

*Ginger squealed*

Me: h-wait a minute. Where did you...Luke? You're awake?

Luke: Yes...wait, you don't remember what...?

Me: *shaking my head* All I remember was...being at...your house... *pointing to Ginger*

*some faint sounds like shrieking were heard; Demyx jumped since he was the closest, then realized it was just the TV*

Me: I mean...she's alright *noting Heather* I didn't dream up her older did I?

Luke: The opposite, honey...*he then helped you to your feet, bringing you to another room to explain it all*

Demyx: Hey cool *noting the TV again* Realistic special effects in this movie. Craig, come on, you're an expert on this...

Jan: That's CNN you dumb ass

Demyx: They why do they have a monster movie on?

Xig: That ain't no monster movie, kid

Craig: Wait..monster movie? *watching the TV* Wait...don't that red hair look familiar?

Dem:...and those clothes...

Steve: Oh no...

Dem: Wow, that is him! I mean...what's he doing there?

Craig: This is not good, guys.. not good...

Xig: Looks like he's going King Kong with that girl in his hand

Jan: Hellova way to pick up girls

*Constant banging erupted on the door*

Craig: And I think I know who that is...*getting up and hurrying to the door; heard from the doorway "Craig, something big just happened..."

Jan: *cupping one hand over to the side of his mouth in a drone way* No kidding...

*Craig shrugged it out and opened the front door*

Jan: Well, if it isn't fuckin' Grape Ape himself *with Killer presenting himself disheveled and with a short blonde girl behind him*

Xig: *Flipping his hair back* Guess ya found a better line of profession

Gin: Oh for Christ sakes, didn't you just see the TV? Just hope to God no one's followed you here

K: The TV? Oh crap *noting the images on CNN*

Jan: Yep. Can't mistake that ketchup head

Craig: What are we gonna do guys? It's too public now...

Beth: *Beth stood among the new faces, whispering to Killer* So...who is everyone?

*He quickly looked to her*

K: ERrmm...Everyone this is Beth...

Beth: could they still help? I would think it isn't as easy if Killer never showed up in society again...

Craig: Yeah...hmm..best lay low dude *patting Killer's shoulder as he watched the news*

Jan: Besides, think of it as stepping up from rumble houses to the big league...

K: *waving his hand* Busy, Jan...

Dem: Well..aren't gonna tell us what happened?

Jan: Yep, and your ego just fuckin' kicked in

Xig: Yeah the kid's right...something or maybe someone was there

Craig: Jan..dude...leave it a sec..more important shit, yeah?

Jan: ...yeah

Craig: And I'm agreeing with Xigmeister here on that. I'm really tuned in on that 'someone' remark, Xig...

Beth: Ken mentioned about a witch there. And from what I remember, someone else

Craig: Ken? *then looking at Killer* Hmph...wouldn't have coined you as a Ken, man...

Beth: Oh! *realizing she mentioned something that was out of range* But...isn't that your real name? Ken Fuller? Oh! It trailed off again *her fingers to her temples*

Demyx: Hmm...am I the only one that smells something like cinnamon and blueberries mixed together?

*Beth flushed a brilliant rose*

Craig: *I raised an eyebrow, sniffed, and then shook my head dismissing it*

Beth: Um...so, was she really a witch? She had a wand...and she tried to grab me...

*She then remembered Killer's wound, pouncing over to the cut*

Craig: A witch? *sighing* she's getting to be a pest and a slight pattern lately *turning to Steve*

Dem: Hey...Killer-er-Ken-er...he's cut!

Beth: I'm surprised you were able to run the way you did! It looked soo deep! *her put her bare hands along the long red strip, an aura glow quickened and shrank away the line into a clear strip of chalk flesh*

Beth: there we are... *then quickly spotted over her hands* Excuse me...where is your bathroom?

Xig: Up their stairs, first door on left *smiling*

Beth: Thank you very much *bowing her head and left for it with her purse clutched. From where she proceeded to take the make up out of her purse, unscrewing the black cap of what looked like glowing paint, powdering and doting the blue circles that were forming, indicating to her that the pill's act coming to an end*

*meanwhile downstairs, Killer explained everything he could about what happened*

Steve: And through every precaution we've given you, you've still had this happen?

K: *Killer nodded* I couldn't help the situation, Steve.

Ginger: Well, who did you absorb this from? That one Indian guy? You should know Craig, the really, really big one?

Craig: Khali? Nah...too human to do that

Gin: But who then? No one who has powers just appears out of thin air

*Beth then rejoined the group after spending 12 minutes in the bathroom*

Steve: Oh young lady... er, Beth I believe. You're not out of this one either. Now, you're not in trouble or anything, but there are some riddles I'm going through about you

Beth: I wish I could explain myself, but there's alot stuff I don't know either. I didn't realize he could do what he did. I figured then that he was "special" too

Craig: Special?

*She nodded* Steve: Well, either way, we should call your folks and tell them where you are

Beth: *head down* I don't have any...

Craig: *I frowned*

Beth: I just live at a school, but...I don't think they would want me back there. The other kids anyway. But I rather help Killer. And he said you guys were the only one that could help

Craig: Hmmmm...

Beth: I don't want to be too much trouble. I'll help anyway I can

Jan: *still slouching on the couch* Boy, you really know how to pick 'em, do you? Never thought I would know another pedo besides Patchy

Craig: Oh for gods sake *rolling eyes*

Beth: E-excuse me? *more polite than anything*

Craig: You'll get used to Jan, Beth...

Beth: I'm sure...but what about what's going on?

Dem: All this talk is starting to make me hungry...

Jan: *not surprised* I bet

Dem: *Using two thumbs over his shoulders* I'm gonna take a look

Craig: Cool...if there's any pepperoni bites, pass me some?

*Opening the door*

Gin: How could he think of food when our whole lives might be at stake?

*Beth shyly walked to our kitchen, almost like she wasn't sure of excusing herself, she then proceeded to take a few paper towels when she noticed something strange inside the fridge*

Dem: Gee, their fridge is deeper than I thought

Beth: Um...Demyx...um...I don't think *walking around, staring with large eyes over the bright encircling vortex*

Craig: *I walk in* Where's those pepperam-motherfucker? O.o Steve...we've got ourselves something swirly-wirley here

Dem: When did they have this? *The others began to pile in to investigate further; a reactive push bumped again Beth as she tripped and fell into the vortex*

K: Beth! *Killer dove in after her*

Dem: Hey wait!

Xig: Geez, knew her for one day and he's extremely devoted

*Her screams echoed through the swirling portal; falling down, or up, along the surrounding energy cracks. Further and further down the journey, Killer "swam" as he could to reach her. Solid ground was within reach, as she landed straight down, rubbing her sore butt when hitting rock bottom*

*Killer, on the other hand, landed on another piece of ground. This one looked like pink and black designed tiles. The "sky" seemed to be dark with a few areas of blue sky. Everything looked topsy-turvy; there were rocks and crags of various sizes in the distance*

*Beth ended up in a place that looked like a reading room, books and books were shelved along every piece of the wall, with some tables that seemed to resemble the yellow wood inside the school library, and chairs with red cushions*

Beth: Where am I? This doesn't look like my school...

K: Hmmm...weird place here... BETH?

*She gasped and smiled when she heard that familiar voice. She tried to look around, but could not see him anywhere*

Beth: Ken-Killer...Where are you? I can't see you

*Unaware to both that where they are has a distance between them and they could not see where the other person is*

K: I can't see you either...

Beth: I don't even know where I am...but... for some reason, it feels familiar...

*For a few second intervals, her mind was racked with sudden images and thoughts. There was one of a lady...dressed in an odd outfit...a little man who almost looked like the Penguin from Batman Returns...and there was...Killer...following the woman...*

K: Familiar? *his voice a little echo-y* Where I am it just looks plain weird

Beth:...is...is there someone else with you? *to herself* Who were they? And why was Killer there?

*It was a rare moment for her to wish that she wanted to go home so badly, but she was not sure where that was now. And with no point in standing around pondering, she walked around this study*

*Killer took his steps in his area, not sure where to look first*

*Over at the corner was an entryway, when she walked over to it, it led down some rocky and crooked steps, on top of a cavernous abyss below*

Voice: Looks like you're loss too

*From among the placements of pink wallpaper and brown frames along in rows, that voice was nowhere to belong to*

*Killer didn't think it belonged to Beth*

K: Who's there?

*Somehow, it amazed him he even knew She had a voice...she seemed so emotionless no matter what you said to her...and with those gold earrings caps on her head, dressed in blue cloths that didn't show her as quite revealing...now who was he even thinking of now?*

Voice: Step forward to find the one who's lost

*Killer walked forward, staring into distance. He passed what looked like an open door with a room inside*

*An eerie presence beckoned him inside. She was nude herself, but with blue clothes framing her arms like long sleeves with the rest of her somehow covered yet not fully clothed. "Her" hair was long and waving in invisible air as well as tall along her bare hovering feet*

*With only her thin luscious lips, she slowly spoke, with a forced utterance of trying to say something* Voice: Kill..er... *and never said anymore. A voice replied back in his mind... "Lady?"*

*He turned around, only to face the ghostly woman*

Voice: I see it's been a long time... *the voice echoed along, possibly coming from the speechless woman...this Lady*

K: It has been...but...why here? *Killer, confused about the location*

V: It seems you do remember...or do you? Human time limits have only indicated as decades, right up into another century...I seem to only remember our travels...come

*trying to bring him forward*

*Killer walked towards, following 'her'*

*She floated a few inches away, her arms wrapping and waving*

*Inside the room shone in a powder blue and white chrome, with a large bottom domed chair with braces unshackled*

V: Do you really remember me...

K: What is all this? *Killer looked around the room* Why have you brought me here? I remember you but...

V: Then why are you trying to look for her? How come you don't remember me when you're "out there"? *pointing to anywhere indicating somewhere else*

K: I...I do but...

V: She helped you remember...she was me...and I was her...but now...I am no longer who I was...no longer tainted, but having Will to taint me... You don't really remember me...you only remember her... *her voice began to change in a strange airy tone* I have been here ever since...while she became a little longer... And you...are you...I thought we were going to be together forever...why do you seek her only? Who is it you will protect?

*He wasn't sure how to answer...he didn't even know what she was truly saying. He stepped around her, now closer to the dome-seated chair*

V: What's this now? Has she really affected you that much? She certainly became a strange little thing. Peculiar of what she desires of, despite that it shuns her away from everything

*Killer's brow knitted in confusion, completely unsure of what 'she' was saying*

V: What of you Killer? You were by my side the most. You wanted to help me and my wish. For whatever I wanted. Malice...to be with it...

K: Yes, Lady...but...

V: ... it was I who appeared before you...brought you back...gave you some of this power that I was granted...to help you live...power inside that body of yours. I fought for you in the end...but had to be with you one more time...but it seems the Lady you knew is now for her...but she isn't me...and I am not her...who is it then?

K: Who are you then?

V: ...

K: Are you Lady? Or is...Beth? You would've said so by now... or at least tried to...

*The eerie woman apparition began to become "unfrozen" somehow in her posture*

*Killer began to take steps back. He soon slipped, landing in the seat*

*Her arm raised out, letting the braces clasp around his wrists hanging along the rims, his legs now shackled down*

V: I can see there is no use with you... I thought you cared about me...maybe you cared more about the real Lady...

K: HUH? *struggling against the clasps*

*a mixture of soft reds and blues now covered her ghostly frame, a vision that he would've remembered way back when, but now her face smug with bitterness*

V: You care more about that living girl...

*he continued to struggle against the braces, thrashing* K: Grrr...BETH?

V: And it was true? You DO! Your real Lady *her tone slicking with pure venom* you would even love her? Despite her emotions? Hurting, pitiful, saddened emotions? Even for what she is?

K: I don't have to tell you anything...you're just an apparition *struggling more*

V: Then maybe... You are just a meat thing after all... *and with that, an arm both a shiny metal and wavy like a reflection appearing, grasping in the white hand a large utensil*

K: GRr..nngh... what's this? *trying to keep his head away from it*

*The metallic arm shoved the utensil into his mouth; he tasted something soft and creamy, like egg salad with extra mayonnaise. He swallowed it down with a hard, noticeable "gulp*

K: Gnppph gulp!*

V: Tastes good, doesn't it?

*Killer hated to admit it, but it did. But it definitely wasn't the time for it*

V: If this "Beth" does get here, I'm sure it would be a big surprise...

*the hand continued to feed*

*Killer seemed pretty helpless as the creamy food-stuffs had its effect on him*

*Now her form began to fade away, leaving her voice with an evil humor* V: ...Assuming you don't explode first...

*On the word 'explode', Killer's eyes shot wide*

*The hand worked in clock style, stuffing him away with unlimited amounts of egg cream, soon his belly began to bloat, his cheeks full from the egg cream. No choice but to swallow if he wanted to breathe and keep from gagging; the force feeding as well affected his mind; accepting his stuffing and fattening like a turkey, becoming more uncertain if Beth would really accept him. The weight started to pile on, his clothing growing tighter, as did the braces on his ankles and wrists, to which the chains kept on stretching*

*From where Beth was standing, there wasn't a railing to hold onto. She hadn't heard Killer for some time, so something must be going on*

*Killer grew fatter by the second, bloomping bigger and bigger, the occasional muffled cry*

*With only the stony wall to grasp along, she slowly walked along by the sides of her feet down the wooden misaligned steps. She wasn't even sure of where to go from here. Somehow, she heard his voice but now nothing; only muffling sounds and unable to let go somewhere*

* Killer wriggled in his seat, his body jiggled, soon reaching that of 1000lbs*

*Crick...crick* *Some of the steps she was on began to softly crinkle*

*A long groan droned on, now frantically looking/grabbing a piece of stone wall. The steps behind her cracked and splintered down the rows, falling into the dark chasm; her hand wasn't sturdy enough, slipping from her grasp as she fell with a shriek*

*Falling, falling, wound herself up tight as she feel, her eyes closed from viewing the impact. The darkness continued enveloping, but only brightened when passing by lava flowing like a river*

*all Killer could think of was trying not to think of the inevitable, as he grew and sloshed...then hacking with his mouth full as something dropped on his large belly like a large rock*

K: *gulp gulp hukkk! boing*

*Beth landed hard on something extremely soft, bouncing a bit before she slid down*

Killer flapped his hands as he fattened up more and more, his vision getting blurry from his plump cheeks*

Beth: Huh? *She shook her head for focus, slowly getting off the ground as her back bumped something wiggly and with a...belt buckle?*

K: Mphhhmmmpphhh

*The hose began to loosen further when Beth landed on him and hands flapping about, popping out with a slick sound as Beth turned around, blinking slowly as to what she saw, then gaping into a shocked jaw drop as her eyes grew as well*

*Killer burped loudly and mumbled a little, fingers twitching*

*Beth gasped. It sounded to her like his mouth was trapped shut and humming out his words*

*Killer still sat in the chair, bloated and helpless*

B: K-K... *she softly moaned as she began to approach him, her wide eyes not looking away but wanting to believe it wasn't real; for a human being to grow to this size*

*She was even more surprised over this chair that seemed to be custom made for him*

Beth: ... so humongous *she babbled out loud* *Her hand reached over, hovering above the wide expanse of his vest and pants stretched to an impossible length*

K: *giving a heavy sounding sigh, his belly rumbling and gurgling a little*

*She waved it up and down, remembering subconsciously of how doing this helped him before...but she knew they only just met this night...*

*Even then, it did nothing*

*Her palm pressed down above the buckle, then with the swiftness of her right hand, it dug behind his rounded shoulders and pushing further down*

*Killer hiccupped loudly, jiggling all over*

*Beth jumped a bit* B: oh dear... *she continued, now reaching her arm, and began to force the strength through his rounded back, trying to heave him out*

K: Gnnnnnnnn *huffing*

*Her strength well known to her for some time, beyond trying to fight her away against the security guards back at the arena; pushing him forward with ease, trying to get him up and lucky she ended up here before it got worse. His feet now planted down, but with Beth's help to adjust to the weight*

B: *coaching* ok...ok...there...ok... *grunting* How...in the..world...did this...happen to you?

*Killer seemed unable to speak, he was so stuffed*...he managed to somehow blurt 'Lady' however*

B: Hmm? What lady?

*Killer puffed a little, waddling and hobbling along, his weight shifting*

B: Wish there was some way...to get you down to size so I know what you're saying

*just then, a glass table appeared with a blink, carrying with it a clear vial filled with a wine colored liquid*

K: Hmmph?

B: Wha... oh?

*Beth approached the table, picking up the bottle written in cursive "Drink Me"*

*Killer waddled behind* *boomp* *feeling a teeny bump against her back, jolting her in an almost playful manner compared to the situation*

*She turned and realized what it was, then back at the bottle* B: For something like this to appear all of a sudden, with a clear direction right on the bottle... it wouldn't be poisonous if it didn't say so, but then just seeing a bottle of beer laid out, I would know I wouldn't drink it because of what it can do to...

*Killer waved his hands, indicating something suspicious to him*

B: Hmm? Are you okay... Can't just trust whatever's lying around, but I get the feeling this place isn't what anyone would think. It's almost like this place is somehow irrational...

K: Hmmmm... *waddling to look around*

B: I wonder if this could help you.

*Killer shrugs his fattened shoulders, causing a boinging ripple*

*She hid a slight giggle*

B: even when you're near half a ton, you still keep that sort of cocky attitude

K: *chuckling, his voice sounding heavy and full*

*she gave a sort of surprised gasped, like she never heard a sound like that*

B: Well...it's better than nothing... *holding the bottle, as she held her hand over him again as before, supporting him still, ready to help him* I really do hope it's for the best... I hope it won't make you...um..

*Killer took a sip from the bottle, then realized what she said*

B: Just bottoms up I guess...*making a bad attempt at a joke* There..just a little. Do you feel anything?

Craig Whitehouse: *Killer shook his head...then let a large burp go*

B: OHH!

*his face then seemed a little slimmer*

B: Aah. I can see those cheekbones of yours...

*Killer voice seemed less 'fat' sounding as he giggled then burped again, his cheeks flushing red*

*Beth chuckled again*

*The gargantuan belly below her hand began to shrink inward*

*She eyed it further, noticing that was the only color showing on his face. Who knew he ever felt embarrassment?*

K: *burrrrp bloomp buuurrrrp bloomp*

*Beth breathed /gasped, trying to contain herself as Killer shed the pounds, legs fattened to the size of small chairs now returned to the long, lanky lengths*

K: *BURRRP!* ugh...whoa...

*His last one sent her over the top, releasing her laughter, lighter and harder at the same time. Giggling uncontrollably*

*The bottle dropped to the floor, bouncing and plinking on the floor with a roll*

K: well..that was...odd urp hehe

*Beth continued to giggled, a slight squealing quality to her voice as Killer rubbed and patted his hands over himself*

K: right..that's me down..now I can explain to you what happened...

*even hearing him again, she tried to stop her giggles* B: hoo..hoo..I'm-sorry...hoo I-don't know what came..over me

*Killer smiled*

*breathing in and out*

B: Okay...whew...so...you said something about a..lady?

K: Yeah...well...I thought it was her...something didn't seem right... *almost daydreaming*

B: what do you mean? *her own thoughts going back; the "memories" that seemed to be hers but weren't*

*When Killer looks back at the tiny girl in front of her, the shoulder blonde hair and blue eyes were overlapped with the image of a woman with short grey white hair, red eyes that wore the unusual blue, red and slightly gold outfit, but seemed to be "without it"*

B: Killer? Killer? *trying to draw his attention out again*

K: what? sorry *shaking his head a little*

B: Hmm, were you thinking..about the same thing I was? Cause...ever since we got here...I've been getting these images in my head. Everything I was seeing from my eyes, and you..were there. Were they really memories? I mean...I don't remember any of it. I never remembered them. And now they seem so clear

K: hmmm...well...yeah I would think so..

B: How do you know? Why remember now when we're here?

K: It must be something...some sort of connection

B: *sigh* There has to be a way out of here...What about this lady? What did she look like? Was it...me?

*Killer eyebrows knitted again*

K: What the...?

B: What's wrong?

K: something doesn't feel right...

B: I know...but we just can't stay here... *she then grabs his hand, tugging him forward* We may have to look around this place...whatever it is…

K: Er.. *dragged forward*

B: its okay... *noticing his concern* I don't mean to sound bossy, but I'm not sure of staying here

*The 2 have now left the room, travelling a ways down another path*

*Beth was tempted to hold his hand a little longer while traveling further, but his expression earlier made her feel embarrassed and too forward, reprieving back to her old shy self*

*Killer followed, looking around nervously*

*For what seemed like endless hours, they now found themselves among a brighter area. The ground has a lush green grass hushed without the wind with a few daisies along the path. There was a large hill on their left, the sky above was beautiful with fluffy clouds*

B: Wow, this is the only friendly looking place we've seen so far out of this world

K: Yeah... *starting to relax a bit more*...hmmm...

*feeling a bit too relaxed, with his energy feeling lower than usual, trying to steady himself up*

*Killer took a few steps through the setting, stumbling a little*

B: Hm? *Beth turned behind her* *I thought the sun and air would help* B: Killer? You don't look good

K: I don't...feel too good... *dropping to his knee* ugh

B: Killer! *going down on her knees as well* what is it? Was it from what happened before?

K: *panting a little and shaking his head*

Female Voice: Are you giving up already? Strange...I remember you could walk for a few more miles even after suffering from fatal wounds...

*the voice brought both of their heads up*

K: Huh? *swiftly looking up, a swooshing sound from his movement*

*appearing before them was the shadowy woman Killer saw*

K: *a gruff intake of air*

*Beth slowly got up, trying to be as close to Killer as possible*

B: Lady?

*The ghost laughed, a sinister laugh now filling the beautiful surroundings*

V: Oh ho! I am not "Lady". I'm amazed you even speak of the name like that...

*Beth could only look on, confused*

V: Oh vell... *the ghostly form now reappearing as Snowflake once again* It seems I can't fool you 2 vith this charade

Snow: How did you like my Vonderland?

K: It was cruddy *still catching his breath*

Snow: Vonderbar. I knew you'd say that. Not everyone can understand a vorld like this if ist not your own

B: What do you mean? This is your world?

Snow: Correction. My created vorld. Fused with magic and now been vithout use for a few decades. Who vould've thought the path here came from zee 2 enemies of my Vater?

B: Va-ter? Father...

K: *grunting and getting to his feet*

Snow: Again, congratz to you both for making it thish far. But it von't be so easy to make it past zee exit *thumbing behind her shoulders*

B: Please, just let us go. We haven't done anything to you.

Snow: *Pointing from behind Beth* I'VE been looking for him! YOU just got in the vay

*Killer's feeble attempt to get back up only doubled him bending at the waist*

K: *stumbling forward with a few grunts*Then if it's me you want... then come get me... *panting*

B: No wait! *Stepping behind him*

Snow: Aah, fery well. Nice to see you still have the drive in your measly skinny body. *Now brandishing her wand, pointing forward* Expelliarmus! *A jolt of light sprang from the tip and zoomed straight for him...except Beth was still in the way, the light blasting forward and erupting a few inches from where Beth stood, now surrounding the front of her with a sheet of a clear blue shield, cracking like glass after the danger passed*

Snow: Vhat?

*Beth looked over the broken blue shield, amazed and scared as to where it came from*

Snow: Vell, The Lady of Malice has now come back...as a little girl

B: Why do you keep saying I'm Lady!

K: *Killer stood up, behind Beth, now slowly realizing the connection*

Snow: Because...you-are-Lady!

*Eyes now sprung open further: the memories and how they were "truly" hers*

B: But...

*Killers hand softly rested on Beth's shoulder*

B: huh? *turning her head slightly*

Snow: Vaith seemed to have you 2 star crossers together again, right into the new century. Before, it was meant to destroy the world with Malice, but too much Will seemed to have weakened Malice. I do vonder what your souls have been doing these whole time and for this *showing her hand off*

B: malice? will? destroy the world?

Snow: A shame the desire is no longer inside you, but luckily I did my best to represent what Lady would've been now with both Will and Malice battling it out. You may have been Lady years und years ago...but this ist just you... *shaking her head* Magic can't always do everything it zeems...

B: Then why keep us here! There's

Snow: You might as vell stay here. If you leave, there vill be only pain and ridicule, something you're very familiar vith. But just hunted like an animal, a threat to normal Muggle society. Believe me, fraulien, it's better for you 2 to be here, how you always wanted it...

B: No!

K: *quietly* don't listen to her...I think I see what she has planned...

B: No! Just let us go, please!

Snow: Ugh, a broken vrecord...

*Beth's eyes began to soften as she felt something come over her*

*The drive now coming forward, like a dusty old book blown away, the pages now turning, flapping quickly*

*Her presence something Killer couldn't point his finger on before, how when he looked at her that she seemed different from before; smaller than him but then not quite so*

K: Beth...?

*Beth cooed*

K: What's the matter, Beth?

B:*Huffing* I don't know... I don't know...oooo *Her growth came out quiet suddenly, quickly that her rising head ended up bumping into his chin*

K: Whoa..Beth?

*She stood taller than the perplexed wrestler, rising a few more feet*

*Killer watched as Beth grew taller and taller. Her tiny body now magnified with her shoulders spreading out, continuing past 15 feet, up to 20 feet high*

*Killer took a few steps back in awe*

*The giantess stood where she was, looking down and over herself, her arms across her*

Snow: You're...growing?

K: She is..wait *looking at Snowflake* you DIDN'T do this?

*The witch only looked on, extremely baffled*

Snow: This means this vas not you either

*Beth's growth came to a stop at 50 feet exact, towering over 2 people who would normally tower over her*

K: Beth...Beth?

*She looked over her surroundings, confused and scared*

K: Beth! Can you hear me?

B: huh? Um..I think so..where are you?

K: down here *waving his hands*

*Beth step forward and turned around, looking down, her sneaker nearly missing him*

K: Easy...easy...

B: EEEK! I'm so sorry!

Snow: *demanding while in nervousness* Vhat matter...is all this...?

*Beth looked back to Snowflake, reaching her arm down with her large fingers over the wand, it snapped like a twig it looked from above*

B: No use in using your wand then

*Killer was amazed, stepping back even more*

Snow: Mein...mein...mein vand! D-damn that B-Bolstrox...g-gave me a c-cheap piece of v-v-ood!

*Beth knelt down, her presence like a powerful gale that made the witch step far away back*

B: Now would you let us go ,please?

*Killer looked at Snowflake, knowing she would surrender. She looked down like she was ready to crush Snowflake*

Snow: Alright! Alright! Just save me the pathetic death another time... *the background disappeared as a frame appeared and she as well disappearing too*

K: Well..that wasn't so hard ...

B: Now we can go home *scooping up Killer before she fully stood up*

K: *sighing with relief* I wonder where we'll end up... kind of hoping this exit doesn't lead us to the kitchen... *The light emerged over them, blinding them...returning them to familiar surroundings*

*except, it was a bit of a tighter squeeze than usual*

Demyx's Voice: INCOMMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

*BEOWWWMMM*

Craig: *I step back* stand back everyone…

*A large beam of light emitted from the fridge, nearly covering everything in blinding light, almost everyone shielding their eyes with their arms*

Beth tried to squeeze her way through the fridge frame; Killer lodged in tight between her chest and hugging arms. The lights also worked as a battering force, shooting them out of the light and fridge*

*everyone took a few steps back to make room*

*Beth slid past the couch and dining table, hitting against the wall with a loud dull thud, which shook the room Luke and I were in*

Luke: What the...? *standing up and noticing Beth's head* Erm...

Me: Oh my... *startled by the shake* Huwhoa!

B: Killer..look, made it

Jan: *muffling from outside* Hey, inside voices dammit!

Gin: Hey, don't yell at our guest!

K: *Killer crawled out and then realized the size problem* Hmmm...

Jan: Was this you're doing, Ronald McDonald? Damn, this thing spreads worse than dick warts

Craig: Jan..dude...*just looking at him*

*Beth whined over when she had trouble moving while lying on her side*

B: I'm stuck! C-Could somebody help me?

*Steve skips through the book* hmmm

*Luke held me tight as we phased through a nearby wall together out of the bedroom*

*With Jan muttering to himself about getting a migraine*

S: I think I may have found it *reciting the spell*

*assuming the spell reverts one size back, the feeling Beth felt told the opposite, as her cramped body grew again, now pushing more furniture back and squeezing everyone in*

Craig: S: hmmm...not good...not good at all...

*squish, squash!* *eep!*

Jan: *scrunched aside, muffling* I'm not fuckin' laughing

Dem: *squeaking* Can't...breathe...

Craig: *strained from the constriction* everybody out...

Jan: *sarcastic* Brilliant, Whitehouse! Where to?

Craig: *even more strained* outside moron

Steve: Alright, alright, I'll fix it

*Steve incanted a reversal spell, giving Beth more leeway to shrink back down to where she started from*

*Beth tried to think how this happened. If she came out of that weird wonderland like this, when it wasn't the world's spell on her, perhaps this was something else she could do? She gave it a shot, trying to think herself smaller. Her body took up lesser and lesser space, but with her concentration broken by Jan's ranting over at Craig*

*now leaving her at ten feet tall lying up*

B: *hand up to her mouth* I guess this is better for now

*Jan stretched and popped some bones* Jan: Rrk, last thing I need to have is a kid up against me

Craig: Oh shut the fuck up, Jan *walking off*

Me: Oh dear...

Jan: Whoa, hey that... *Ginger zipped his lips for him*

Beth: Ooh! This is my fault. Why did I have to grow like that?

K: *Killer knelt down to her* It wasn't your fault...its something you can learn to control

Beth: but it made the man with dark skin mad

K: Just ignore Jan..he's always in a bad mood

Beth: I'm still very sorry, everyone *feeling her face get warmer*

S: Don't be...I think you'll find things are just like this every so often...welcome to the "family" I s'pose

Beth: Family? *the word reverted to memories of her childhood she remembered*

*then to the accident...just enough for her to begin to cry*

K: Beth? *cuddling her, everyone seeing this softer side of Killer they hadn't seen*

*Jan was about to say something, but was shut trapped before he could breathe*

B: *whimpering* mom(hic)mie, dad(hic)dy

Jan: *for one who stood up against a seasoned witch and helped lift an immobile, wrestler, the girl ended up breaking down when faced with the past...or as Al says it*

Me: *At least it's suppose to make up for your usual crassness* *I will admit, you know how to speak the words your given eloquently, shame you don't use it often*

Jan: *tiffs* *This is your idea of letting me be out of the story?*

Me: *Just continue reading!*

Jan: * Alright, alright* *but don't give me too many of those smiley lips, White... *sees me glaring* aw, fuck it* *A'right where were we?...*

*Killer continued to comfort her as much as he could, given the size difference*


	5. Chapter 5

Jan: *Movin' on then?*

Me: *Couldn't hurt*

Jan: *Great…anything else you want out of me?*

Me: *Just pick it up a little later, when things have settled somewhat*

Jan: *Yea, I like to know how we're gonna pull out of this shit*

Me: *You're in the story too. Wouldn't you know?

Jan: *Hell _I'd_ know…*

Craig: *Just go along with it, dude.* *cheeky* *Help your memory, ya?*

*Jan grumbled before continuing*

Jan: *Alright, let's see…*

*For now, it was agreed to let Beth spend the night, and once again Killer staying over at Me and Luke's now more than ever over the events immediately taking place. Steve let Beth know not to worry of where she'll stay, as he'll make some arrangements at the school she attends; assuming as Uncle Steve was familiar with the insti-

Me: *Institution*

Jan: *Yeah, knew that*

*Luke kept his eyes and ears open at work; students and faculty discussed the issue of the "giant", some even getting text messages and emails about what "they" saw to prove it. Steve and Emmit watched any news footage or articles about the discussions, whether the public should worry or is just some insane hoax (hoax my ass); either way security bumped up in the NYC area. And for once, I didn't feel so hyperventially worried, probably because I was on the other side of the issue and knew as well who the "giant" was.

*Killer really wasn't talking much ever since that night; he even kept some distance with Beth, like just being very chummy. Beth seemed okay too, glad she was getting help with her homework.*

Beth: I never thought I would get any help on World War 2 from someone who was on enemy lines *indicating her assignment Emmit helped her with*

Dem: *sitting on the floor as Beth put down her books* he was kind of-sort of our enemy too, if you get past all the identity stuff

*Beth giggled*

Xig: So no one's been giving you a hard time? I mean, _you_ were also on TV.

Beth: *her face began to draw down again* I thought it was worse how the others ignored me, or teased me. They act like…they have no idea what to do. The other guys at the match kept spreading rumors about what I did…

Dem: You mean how you took out those guards all by yourself?

Beth: There was something wrong! *realizing now how she blurted it out* He just didn't look right…if only he stopped…

Xig: Killer's Killer; nothing you could do about that. Hell, we tried too and still it happened. Just give Red his space; he's like a wild dog that's not used to people.

Beth: *quizzically* you think he's a dog?

Xig: He's a lot of things, but can't say some of them in front of ya *chuckling, with Demyx laughing back*

Beth: but, if he is, who he is, he didn't have a problem talking to me let alone being near me

Xig: Geez girl, you make it sound like you have the plague

*Beth quizzically looked over herself and felt her forehead, leaving Xiggy to shake and smile*

Xig: An _expression_. Get used to that

Dem: If it makes you feel better, I never get all the stuff he says anyway

*Xigbar apparated his hand from behind Demyx to ruffle his head*

*Beth smiled a little as she spotted me coming out of the nursery* Beth: hey, Ally

Me: …hey Beth

*Trotting along to me* Beth: Um… there's something I wanted to ask you…

Me: What's that?

*In the kitchen, Beth explained some of her concerns with Killer*

Me: Well, on and off, I get these different things from him. Yes, it is true that he was held somewhere and experimented on, but he doesn't know where or isn't saying anything

Beth: Why is he not saying anything? I thought he's here because he was in need of your help.

Me: Well, that's part of it. And not to say that it hasn't been... "interesting" when he was staying here. Our place has become like a haven of sorts. Which it should..now that we could be...

*She tilted her head* Beth: Could be what?

Me: Right now, we seem to be in the clear over those reports, as long as nothing else happens. But, maybe there's a way to try to get him to open up *Now smiling myself* You know how to bake right?

*The following day, I procured ingredients for the cookie batch for Beth to make. I see her follow the recipe and prepare with intent like how she focuses on her school work, sifting, measuring. Maybe her mother was able to show her this before leaving this Earth*

*Beth was smearing a drop of dough from the spoon onto the greased sheet, as Luke and I are getting ready*

Me: Wow, it's starting to smell sweet already. *Beth quietly smiled*

Beth: Are you sure you don't want me or Killer to visit?

Me: Normally we when have new people around yes, but we haven't had this sort of time to settle and be together like we first used to. And can't always leave the wittle bebeh alone :P *nuzzling Heather*

Heather: Dada go?

*She felt a little nuzzling swift of hair tickle her face*

Heather: *Snatching* Daddy hair!

*Beth watched quietly as Heather cooed over Luke's hair, reminding herself of her cuteness back years ago*

K: *from the living room a loud sniff was heard* K: What you gals cookin'?

*Beth gave out a sort of chuckle, something similar to surprise a girl would make*

Me: Well, she's cookin' *pointing* We're just about to head out

K: Ahhh...ok if I take a peek?

Me: Ask the cook *Luke and I set out* Bye you two

K: Hmmm...*standing up to peek around the doorway*

*Now realizing they were alone, Beth appeared to be a bit shier than usual, as the tray was filled. Getting a mitt, the oven door opened as she removed the second batch, shoveling them onto the plate*

*She gave a good sniff, hinting the aroma of the extra cinnamon she put into the mixture without my knowing, thinking how sweets taste good with cinnamon*

Beth: I...I have one plate ready, I'm just letting them-cool *now finding herself stuttering*

*Killer flashed a grin as he walked into the kitchen, eying up the cookies*

*one part of his lusty mind tempted to partake of something else "sweet" but tried hard to fight it. Beth just seemed odd all of a sudden*

K: *sniffing loudly* mmmm, may I? *not usually this polite, it was odd, but he rolled with it anyway*

*While she closed the oven door again and went back for another tray, her head snapped up, and felt something going on in her thoughts. There was a rustling of sounds, like tiny scratches close by, and came back into reality*

Beth: Where's that coming from? *She wiped her hands on a towel and left out of the kitchen, moving for the door*

*Killer hungrily munched on a few*

*Beth walked out of the apartment slowly, it was still dim down one of the hallway, and a scratch came and went. She slowly walked down; a glimpse of light shone a slight hue of what was making the noise. It was outside, scratching at a window. Upon opening it up, a tiny kitten came out. It had very small legs, big round eyes and flat ears. Feeling adored and a sad pity, she picked it up as it mewed and held it close to her chest. She now returned to the apartment*

*Now closing the door, she quietly petted it, trying to look for something then eying a plastic laundry basket still filled with old cat toys. She got a long blanket from a closet and removed the toys for the kitten, now trying to snuggle in. She needed to get some food and water or even milk if there was any left*

Beth: it's ok kitty. I'll get you food, won't be long

*She sees the tall redhead eating, he must be enjoying them if even the plate is almost barren*

Beth: Wow, he's eating the cookies *fridge door opens for some milk...or slight milk left. A bowl was set for dry food that used to be for Geanie before she was readopted and now another bowl used for filtered water*

*Killer kept tasting something particular*

K: These cookies..mmph *chomping* family recipe or...?

Beth: Nuh-ah. Alison showed it to me

*Beth put the nourishments by the couch and then carried the basket over, watching the kitten just look around*

Beth: Now I'm gonna keep an eye on you from here. As I finish up with those cookies

Beth: *Final batch now in the oven* They're not good or something? Cause, you were eating almost that whole plate...

K: Betty...they're delicious. What did you use? *nibbling*

Beth: Betty?...

*Killer chuckled* K: I don't know...I just felt like calling you that... *another bite on a cookie*

Beth: ...No's ever called me that..not since when I was little...

*Killer smiled at that*

B: I'm glad you liked them though *fidgeting*

K: I wouldn't mind some more actually, Beth...*wiping some crumbs*

B: yeah. I'm almost done. I hope the others like them too. And that I didn't put too much in...

*the last tray now taken out, the cookie batch on a new plate to cool, as Beth works on cleaning dishes up*

K: Too much? *taking more bites* Too much of what?

B: *rinsing* of cinnamon. *clicking dishware and turning the oven dial* It wasn't in the recipe and I wanted to see if the smell was noticeable...

K: *gulp* Cinnamon? *gulping again* *quietly trying to get the taste out*

B: Yeah. I usually put cinnamon on alot of things when I can. Ice cream, cakes, all that *wiping*

K: Errm...*coughing a little* Would this be a bad time to say that I'm ...ahem..er..

B: *turning around* What? You don't like cinnamon?

K: It's not that...I have certain er...reactions to cinnamon

B: Reactions? Does it make them too dry? It can happen

K: no...just...allergies

B: O.O oh no! W-what happens? Do you get hives? Your tongue! You-can-still-speak-so-it's-not that

*He now tries to inch away*

K: No...*gulping sharply*

B: Let me get you water then *over to the sink*

*Himself trying not to convulse or get hives anyway*

*She thought she heard a mutter of 'what's happening to me'*

*Just as she turns back, glass in hand. Ready to drop it at what she saw*

*Killer stood a tad fuller than usual, eyes puffy and runny*

*she gasped as he seemed to contract, like he was literally shrinking*

*Dropping inches in seconds as his head dropped below her waist*

*he rubbed his eyes as he shrank further*

*Dwindling down and down, below her knee caps, and falling to her calves, his shrinkage stopped by her ankles, 4-6 inches standing*

B: ee, what've I done?

*Killer's voice much lighter* It's an allergic reaction. Don't panic

*She quickly set the glass down and dropped to her knees*

B: How can an allergic reaction to this?

*She reached her hands down slowly, afraid of hurting or uncertain of what she was doing, as he clumped between her open hands. Bringing him higher as she stood up, just watching him in shock*

Are you okay? Please tell me you're ok

K: I'm ok...just a little...short *eyeing his new size in comparison*

*She pinched down her lips*

Xiggy's voice: Guess that's what happens when you drink stuff that says "drink me" or somethin'

K: Don't you even start on this one! *pointing at Xig, very hard to take him seriously with his tiny minute childlike voice*

*Xigbar popped up in front of the two holding the plate*

Xig: Aww what's the matter Tom Thumb?

*His pale face near red*

*Demyx then grabbed the plate from him*

D: no need for hogging Xiggy! *about to take one*

B: No don't! *She called out and about to raise her arm when instead her other hand enclosed around Killer*

K: Gnnnnhh! *chokingly* Beth...Beth...let go...

B: You'll shrink if you eat one!

Demyx: *open mouthed* ehh?

*Xigbar shook his head as Killer pushes his arms around the sides*

*Beth feels a shock from her hand* B: Ow! *Her hand loosens as Killer drops, his feet and legs steady as he lands*

K: Ahh..*cough cough*

*She holds her inspected hand*

D: What do you mean these will make us shrink?

K: I dunno...give it a shot *said snidely, wanting revenge from the teasing*

*Xiggy grabbed one and chomped on it*

*Beth bent down to where Killer was* B: I'm so sorry! You're not hurt are you? It felt like my hand was almost electrocuted...

K: No, it's mine. Sorry I had to suck some of your energy up. Could've choked me back there *Scooping up the tiny Killer* Very sorry about that

X: Hate to break it to you bean sprout, but no voodoo goin' on with these

*Demyx sighed a relief*

B: So it really was an allergy then? *laying him on the counter*

X: No shit? Kind of broke a cardinal rule there of heroes and villains sweetheart. Never tell your adversary what your weakness is. *Making an eerie voice* Or the consequences could be _very_ dire

K: *out of the blue* Like how you have a weakness for kittens? *Xigbar quickly looked down, and spotted Killer leaning an arm on his open skin like leaning against a wall, a cocky smile*

X: Been a cheeky *now lifting him up by the coat* little bugger has of late, have you? *Killer now caught up to Xigbar's face, his own grin mischievous* Nobody like's a perfect show off… *Killer then disappeared similar to Xigbar and Demyx's technique; now back on the counter *

K: Don't worry. I'm not that perfect enough to keep it. And imagine the foul mouthed one knowing what you were doing with him just before *thumbing to Demyx*

D: Hey that's not fair! What we do is our business. And how he likes kittens makes him all the more sweeter *groping around the taller one's arm*

*With things settling down again, Beth offered something to drink along with the cookies, sitting around the living area. Killer with his small sized cup "borrowed" and a distance away from the cookie plate on the table*

X: So I take it that's what happened the last time? Right around when you almost drowned us?

K: Not intentionally yet…

X: Also your intention then to convince the 2 to let you stay here all alone with a minor…

B: I'll be 18 next month. And they seem to trust me

K: Guess they trust you to hang around with the kid?

X: Hey, no getting' any ideas. The kid just looks young for his age

D: Yeah. And I'm not that short. I probably grew another inch on my own :P

K: *Sarcastic* Good for you then

D: *Stumbles* Well, uh, you don't seem as scared being tiny…

B: I guess he has us around. I couldn't imagine what would happen with anyone. The shock of it alone…

D: *adding in his own idea*…Or someone would kidnap him and put him in a little jar and then put him in a cage, would be like a mad scientist in those movies, and do experiments on him…

Killer: *The visual reference made Killer grow annoyed to angry, his fist clenched tight and his hand holding the cup squeezing it as it screeched the tin metal like a pin point on a chalk board* K: Demyx, just stop it, ok!

*The high voice shocked everyone*

Beth: Killer?...

Killer: *Hand to his head* I'm sorry…Just…rather not think about it…

Beth: …I understand

*Xigbar took the liberty to pick up the thimble from the tiny man.*

Killer: Hey! *his voice screeched*

*Xigbar now eyed the thimble's dented shape*

Xigbar: *whistles* Some strength you got there…being all small, little dude

*Killer now stood up on the table*

Killer: Will you stop calling me small!

Xigbar: *now nonchalant* Can't change what you don't acknowledge

*Now feeling angry again, his hand returned to its clench state, arms down and tightening, feeling himself grow again, this time a lot bigger than before, a hot rush of anger with an aura of blue, something he felt from inside Beth before. His growth quickly ended as it began; the three shocked again as his knelt down with legs crooked and bent, as he got off the table. Despite his anger "blood and blue hot"

Killer: Guess you won't acknowledge that you can be wise-ass either… *Now smiling*


	6. Chapter 6

*Steve left the room after consulting his spell book, looking for a way to fix your current state of largeness. He explained to Luke possible methods to help you, and you did hear one would be incredibly risky on his part. He seemed to agree to do it. However while his back was turned a vision of Snowflake seemed to fade into view. With a snigger she casty out her arms and your surroudnings melted, as did your shape and outfit. The location you now stood in was a brightly coloured factory floor...*

*a small group of little orange faced, green headed women walked on over. The seemed somewhat inquizitive and interested in your arrival*

Me: What is this? Wwhere am I? *pulling a piece of a rippled purple skirt and following up to a bra top shirt exposing my now slimmer? form* How did THIS happen?

Loompette #1: Nevermind that dear...you must be here for the tour. Come along, come along... *she lead you towards the large brown doors with the others. Above it a gold sign said 'Experimental Room & Bakery'* ...We've got so much to show you...and we hope you brought your appetite...we do have free samples

Me: Free samples... this seems...too fami..liar... *even my talking felt nonexsistent like my stomach showing. The Loompettes are now in my dreams? Did I even fall alseep?*

L2: Come, come, you must try this... *she rushes over to a large machine with a conveyor belt and a seat at the end. The 2nd loompette tapped on teh keys joyfully as the others let you take your seat at the bottom*...Oooo what to have on the menu, what to have indeed...

L3: Perhaps we can make everything and she can pick and choose...

Me: Um... *It was then I saw something else in purple. It was in another corner space, a black opening: a purple jacket, some ruffled of a lighter purple hue, bare midriff...* No.. ...way...

*They all nodded in agreement and giggled at your remark. The machine started up, humming and chugging softly as all varieties of foods ran along the conveyor belt towards you*

L2: Oooooo here it comes...

Me: Wha...? *turning back to see delectables churning out* Who was that the- ollmffp!

L3: Tasty isnt it? *she rested her hand on your middle, a warmth rushign through and makign you rumble a little with hungerjsut to make it a little easier while the others fed you all manner of things; pasta, pastries, pizzas and burgers, fries and donuts...

*Everything seemed to feel... more to it. Filling it out already. The food tasted the same: all good but now stuck endulging in this fantasy that I don't know if I even create. They continued to stuff you morsel after tasty morsel as the one loompette massaged your tummy. The food did indeed seem more filling, already causing your middle to swell and buldge. There were no restraints, but it seemed your body didnt resist. They hummed pleasantly a familiar tune, feeding you in time with it and amazed at how you were taking the feast*

L1: Hmmm...enjoyign yourself, I see...*playfully poking your middle*

*My belly did grow larger under little hands. Upper arms puffing out and flowing to my lap covered under my belly. I even begin to feel something along my neck, a bit of a jolt but instantly felt warm and relieved. The sensation was powerful, as well as eating mindlessly, forming into what I was because of my anger. I did feel terrible about it, picturing familiar faces but not wanting to see them or them to see me.*

*I even heard a familiar evil chuckle, played against this meditative/pop song I remember. Almost in a proud arms back successful pose to almost nothing. The loompettes music changing from humming to this pop song, but fused with their fat thick tubas and bass. All the while they notice your "proud" positioning and play on that*

L2: Be proud of how big you're getting...you could eat forever and ever...

L3: Be proud that your body looks so incredibly... *pausing for some tension*...sexy *popping another donut into your mouth*

*I seemed to feel bigger than before, more donuts helping my sitting almost flow over. It was then something was felt below me, lying between the skirt and underwear but inside*

L3: Oh my...waht are you doign now? *She seemed to playfully ask it, almost in teh tone of Violet's father. The feeding continued to the music, waiting for their moment to sing and dance and praise their creation*

*The feeling on my neck and below my skirt were the same; I was softly throbbing back and forth thereas it too felt something back. Food almost flying and disappearing in my direction, filling and growing; not sure which one I should override the most*

L4: Enjoy, dear...enjoy it all.. *she stroked your tummy. The food now seemed to magically enter your mouth as they stepped back to help you from your tight seat to your plump feet*

*Hands now covered my plumping cheeks; it seemed I saw in front of me Doc, wicked large smile, "fraulein..." I thought I heard, before it changed to a woman, recognized from her photo in the book. Thick black line over her eyes, sharp bowl cutted platinum hair, whispering "fraulein...", the faces and words almost interchangeable. I didn't want to look at them, but instead forced to see the floating food change in what could be anthropomorphic angry faced ones*

*Look away, I wanted to look away. Doc and that woman, almost interchangeable, "I got you now in your dreams," they both seem to say."

L1: Oh my, she's bursting at the seams! *pointing at your purple skirt* Stand back, everyone! *all stepping back in a dance-y fashion*

L2: But she's not a balloon...but she could be hehehe

L3: Or at least look a blimp! Teeheehee! *they danced aroudn you as the images and creepy food flew by*

*I then blew up faster, fatter, body taking over. It was amazing to feel the food and fat but also the tingle in my neck and my crotch; I was starting to get scared by what was going on and to, perhaps, choose only one; nothing seemed to be ending the turnabout nightmare*

*Now having my eyes shut tight, unable to lift them up but able to see what was going on. Writhing in my seat, fed and touched upon.*

Me: I'm not mad...I can't be...no one wants me..to show anger... But I AM MAD... I want the pain..to go away!

*The loompettes now provided a sound track to your momen, as they stood you up. You were positively round, arms stickign out awkwardlyt* - Oompa loompa doompa dee doo, look what too much food can do to you...Oompa loompa doompa dee dat, blowing up so incredibly fat...

Me: You are mad... *another voice called out* You should be mad...you at your life before...nothing but sadness...yelling...wanting to let go but couldn't. Mustn't make anyone mad at you...

*the singing continued*

L1: munching and chewing, as round as a ball...

L2: And it looks liek your clothes cant contain you all

L3: But you dontm ind if they tear or pop...just as long as the food...doesnt...stop...

All: Your anger leads to comfort food...

Me: No...no...it is not my comfort food...you can't say it is... *trying to fight back but held down still by both motions*

*They finish it up* Oompa loompa doompa dee dist, no matter what you say, you just cant resist... you will eat with happiness too, liking what the Oompa Loompas do to you...

Me: *Moaning, writhing again* SHUT UUUUUUPP!

*Falling back into place it seemed to me, surround by "me", am I now trapped?*

*What finally changed the scene was the presense of an emerging light, a bright light that one would describe as entering the Light...was it my time... Another figure literally flew in. It looked like...Luke:serene, peaceful, one with the light and large expansive feathery white wings*

*The Loompettes seemed to scream and screech as he reached for you*

"You sonova bitch! Get out of here!" Snowflake screamed

*She then threw out more images from the deepest of my mind, bad memories of how my relationship with my mom was, any time I was yelled at or screamed at, all the injustice done to me and what I've seen. About to break into tears before I felt my hand squeeze into a fist, screaming out as it seemed by large massed arm broke away, breaking into the pictures like cracked mirrors, breaking away further, the doubts, the fears, my past*

*What emerged out of the cracks were also images of light themselves, better memories before and after I met everyone*

Luke: *Lukes voice echoed* "Fight it, Allie..."

*Was it me or did he know appear more handsome than before; his profile somehow enhanced. A sort of bishie god at my side.*

Me: But...how...

Luke: Reach for me... *his arm extended out*

*The life like food now changed into a gleaming form themselves; no longer angry. I saw his white gloved arm, rasing my fat arm up trying to loosen the fist. The Loompettes continued to shriek as you raised up away from the situation. The feeling on my neck grew tighter and felt the presence bigger inside my crotch*

Me: What is..on my neck..and..and... *Luke began to help me place the deeper part of my mind, where I always don't remember things exactly, but brought out from not too long ago. Back in reality, immobilized, upset at myself as he tried to talk to me again, asking me something with care.*

*Luke voice echoed more so as you came back to reality* L: Allie? Allie are you ok?

*My memory showed me still crying, looking down, bad for myself for what occured* "I just don't know what to do anymore. Be angry, can't be angry, just doing what other people want just to make them feel better"

*Luke continued to pull you back to reality as the surrounding became more of the room*

Luke: "There's no need to make anyone feel better. It's you who should be first and those that deserve it..."

*He seemed to embrace you lovingly, still pulling you to reality*

Me: "I forgive you..always love you...one day, it will be further..."

*The light began to dim, more focused, my eyes now able to open themselves. Blinking a little. Not only did I find myself lying back on the bed, literally a near ton of weight off me. And found Luke's head over my left side, something in my neck; both of us were nude in the sheets.*

L: Alison... *removing his fangs slowly to ensure no discomfort as you come round* ...you're awake... *He smiels warmly*

Me: *My eyes wide* We...

Luke: *Luke nodded, smiling and holding you close* And thats not all..

Alison: Umm... *Now meekly looking down, over to the crumpled sheets*


	7. Chapter 7

*Things seem to be back to the old days not too long ago. Snowflake was now becoming more of a nuisance and with a much stronger plane to wreck havoc. Almost reluctantly, Steve was putting in overtime to find a magical counter against dreamscape intruding. A short time after the few of us got together to discuss what we're gonna do about any more suspicious sightings in public but also get to the root of Killer's condition. For today, a few of us were gathered in the den of my house, tea and drinks set up as Luke and I are joined by Steve with Demyx and Xiggy working in the activity room with smooth floor boards and mirrors on opposite walls. Ginger and Jan were nowhere to be found, out on their date at a band event at a bar up by them. Killer no doubt was invited here along with Beth, baring a sparkling blue wrist bracelet.*

Me: That bracelet is very nice.

Beth: *Her face hued a little* Thanks. I love these blue jewels on it. A nice early birthday gift.

Killer: Might as well before I forget. I suck at remembering dates.

Me: Sucky memory is something I also know.

Steve: Speaking of memories *getting to the point*, there was something I wanted to ask you young man.

Killer: What else? I told you everything I know. I ran away from home, I couldn't touch anyone otherwise it spells death. I ended up bartending when some rep came in one night, offered me money for some study and ended up on the table of some psycho scientist using me as a guinea pig. Next thing I knew I can touch people again AND take away their energy and anything else. Everything else became hazy after that but I somehow escaped.

Steve: Hmm. I wonder if something caused you to go through post traumatic stress that's causing you to block some key memories. Sadly, magic and science are two very different things and never get along so well for each of them to be cured by the other. It certainly would make things easier if I got the necessary spell or charm. C'est le vie as they say.

Killer: So what's the next c'est le vie then?

Steve: I do know someone in the medicine and science field luckily.

Killer: *running his hand through his other and*Maybe the doc can prescribe some drugs for it.

Steve: Oooo, now hold on a minute. I prefer if you were examined first. This doctor doesn't quite give out any medication unless needed.

Me: Sounds like a major model for a doctor.

Steve: Now he does make house calls in a way; he does it right in his office lab. I'll just contact to make sure he's not already busy. I trust you two still have a phone here.

*Noting to Luke and me*

Luke: Right in the hallway. *pointing*

*Steve excused himself to make the call. Upon looking at Killer, he seemed to be staring into nothing. Thankfully Beth was beside him to bring him back*

Beth: *Softly* You're not scared, are you?

Killer:…No. Just confused.

*In almost no time, we got an appointment with this doctor. Luke, Heather and I with Beth came for moral support. It might've been me, but there's something odd about this doctor. He's a slender middle-aged man with long black hair and two thin strips at the sides and a ponytail in the back. He wore small round glasses with his white coat, a white blouse and blue tie, grey trousers with a brown belt and grey shoes; no doubt a typical plain outfit, but he had a bit of a hunch to him and seemed to shuffle when he mulled over Killer. Killer was top bare with a stethoscope on his back breathing obediently, pulse taken and temperature noted.*

*He already had physiological tests and blood tests prior to seeing Dr. Hojo; might be some time before we hear anything back. Killer seemed to be null to the situation, appearing as his usual tough guy self like he was bored already with the physical.*

Hojo: There doesn't appear to be any unusual signs on the surface. He's certainly a healthy specimen overall. *His voice had this high-pitched, nasally tone; almost like he was someone's eccentric grandfather*

Luke: But what about his occasional weakened state?

Hojo: *Matter of factly* It's due to a condition called anemia. A blood disorder which there is deficiency of red blood cells or hemoglobin. He only appears to have a mild condition, as it explains his fatigue and pale skin. Though it appears as if the blood went to his head *patronizing about his really red hair.*

Beth: *She seems to also feel uncomfortable sitting in with the examination* But is he going to be okay?

*Hojo stares back with his now familiar glare*

Hojo: I sincerely doubt a lack of blood efficiency is anything but "okay". This boy is lucky to be alive without various organ failures.

Beth: Oh dear…

*I don't know what it was exactly, but staying in here for as long as I have has started to make me feel a lot antsier. So, I got up from the chair with Heather still carried at my side*

Me: Excuse me dear. I'm gonna go get a drink of water. *Kiss to him* I'll meet you back at the waiting room.

Luke: *Smiling* Okay Ali.

*Making my way politely and quickly out the door*

Killer: Big deal. *He looked about ready to leave on the spot* Don't explain what the Hell happened to me then.

Hojo *matter of factly* You'll have to wait until the test results to return.

Luke: *Integrating* Even though Steve told you about his... "talent"?

Hojo: It's called "Energy Absorption".

Luke: Yes, we know the exact term. Is there any connection how he's able to touch others without immediate absorption?

Hojo: You seem to throw around more questions like you were the doctor here instead. Any results we find from the tests WILL BE reported to you.

*Killer sighed heavily.*

Killer: *Shoving off the table* Alright, guess that's done. *He grabs for his vest and slings it back on.* Ally had the right idea of leaving early. *Now slipping on his long coat* Anywhere else is better than her, Beth.

*She nods in response and leaves right beside him. Luke, already realizing everyone else's unease now thankfully makes his leave. Except Hojo stopped him again.*

Hojo: You'll have to excuse me for my responses. Some young people need to learn patience.

Luke: *Caught off guard by the change in demeanor yet still stand offish* The feeling's mutual. We wouldn't have come here if Steven didn't know how you'd handle our kind.

Hojo: ONE of my expertises is dealing with your kind.

Luke: Very well and good then. But that isn't why you had me stay behind, is it?

Hojo: Still as insightful as ever. *He flips another switch on the wall as he points about to the table.* Steven mentioned his concern over you. Just place yourself there and I'll do a quick check on you.

*Reluctant, Luke steps onto the examine table. Steve would have mentioned to him directly if Steve had a concern over his health. Other than the occasional human common colds, Luke's never experienced any serious ailments; being turned into a blueberry via blueberry allergies not counting.*

Luke: I'm surprised he didn't tell me first.

Hojo: If he prefers magic over science, then it's by his precedent judgment of what he see's wrong with you before anyone else.

*The switch didn't seem to do anything except gave the room a humming noise.*

*Down the corner of a hallway, I took a drink from a water fountain, trying not to think of that doctor in my thoughts, sighing as I finished drinking.*

Me: *To myself* What's going on with me? Am I just remembering back to him? This one seems...to just be... *Heather shakes her nearly empty bottle toward the fountain.* Oh, okay then. *Meekly smiling back as I refill her bottle with the water.*

*Then, a door opens up a few feet away from me, just right at the turn of another hallway. I was half expecting for someone to turn the corner but no one did.*

Me: Hmm. How strange…

*I heard some faint voices coming along that sounded like Beth and Killer, probably coming back from the room as I walk over to meet them. Instead, I found an empty hallway and an open door which had an aroma to it, sweet, warm and dank. How odd of a combination. And yet I still heard voices, to my hearing it was very small but still audible. Wondering what it was, I held my little girl close and using curiosity to bring me toward it. Peeking inside, it was dark save for the light of the hallway... and various tiny street lamps on top of a large square table. Various model homes perched along tiny sidewalks, trees and yards under the flickering glow.*

Hojo: *voice calling* That's not for patients!

*I jumped when I hear him call out. *

Hojo: Now what do you think you're doing snooping here?

Me: I... I was looking for the others... and I... didn't know... *indicating the dark room*

Hojo: This room is for staff only!

Me: Yes, but-

Hojo: FORget this room exists! Now, find your friends and leave. *matter of factly* The results will be sent in two days.

*Feeling insulted and at a loss for words, I gladly moved away and did not look back yet feeling his own glare on me. When I went back to the exam room, Luke was just putting his jacket back on.*

Me: What's going on, hun?

Luke: *Sighs* Ah nothing. Hojo mentioned that Steve thought something was wrong and I can't even imagine what or why he didn't tell me first.

Me: *Nodding* Yeah. Strange.

Luke: Now that he mentioned it, I do seem to feel a little "off" as they say.

*Now the three of us walking back to the waiting room.*

*Luke hummed along to a classical music piece on the iPod stereo in a study as I was busy typing along my laptop on the kitchen table. Trying to use Photoshop to make a big design wasn't as easy copying and pasting logos and frames. I look over Scotty being his usual kitten self, waddling and battling a pink lined mouse, pouncing and prancing on the toy. Sweetie Pie, my bigger Torti cat who I recently picked up from my aunt's into her forever home, laid on her side, making her usual faces as she watches Scotty at play. When the mouse scooted over to her paw, she looked at it and Scotty then cautiously skipped over. Sweetie Pie let out a kitty guttural sound indicating for Scotty to not get so close.*

Me: Hey. *Getting their attention* You be nice. Don't be near each other if you're gonna be that way.

*Setting up the temporary printer to start, I get up and walk over to the kitties, picking up Scotty to leave Sweetie Pie Piggy Pie be.*

Me: There we are. Yeah, you're a good kittehn. And there's my Sweetie Pie. You be nice while Scotty's still here. *Smiling* My nice big kitty. Nice and FAT.

Heather: *Parroting* Big kitty! Big kitty!

*Smiling again and placing Scotty on the couch. Heather was on a laid out play blanket on the floor, messing around blocks and noisy toy sets and also scribbling crayons on paper. Heather holds up an orange construction paper with multiple purple lines swirling and cascading over each other.*

Me: How adorable! Got a whole lot of swirls in! *Now getting on my knees to brush her head in with mine for her art.* Mommy'll put this on the fridge for everyone to see.

*As I set up the drawing on the door with a Wonder Woman magnet, the printer was already finished. Skimming over the results, it looks very promising. My own little piece of art to use. Now folding up the paper quickly to an envelope length.*

*Two hours later and leaving Heather down for a nap in her play pen, the classical music stops and Luke comes out of the study looking relieved.*

Luke: *Sighing* Ahh, finally got those journals graded.

Me: Great hun. *Discreetly readying the paper form* Oh Luke. I think you should look at this.

*Now handing him the printer "letter" as he skims over it. My smile ready as ever.*

Luke: A prize for a week at a resort? All expenses paid? Well this is great news. Just what we need: for us to take some time to get away.

Me: Um…actually hun. You kind of read it wrong. Bit of a disclaimer at the bottom.

*He looked at me perplexed and reread the sheet*

Luke: For one? Well… maybe this is the break YOU need. I mean, I know you've seemed tense earlier today.

Me: *I shook my head* No, it was more for that doctor. But I am surprised I actually won a contest like this. Oh I wish it would let me take you two, but they said no exceptions.

Luke: Now Ally, as great as it sounds, you do more work around here than we do with our missions combined. And you still mention about your stress and anger levels; I think this will help.

Me: Really?

Luke: *Smiling back* I mean it.

Me: *sighing back* Well alright. But I know it won't be the same without even you.

*My plan actually worked. It did have to take some deviating to deceive Luke into thinking I was going on a one week vacation at a resort when in actuality, I would be infiltrating that doctor's office to find out what I saw in that room. A week may seem like a stretch, but I had to give some lee-way when I know something would happen to me. It always seems to happen in movies and TV shows when an agent has to go undercover and might get their cover blown. I was trying to cover my bases as much as possible. And who knows? If I finish, maybe we can have our family vacation after all; as I hope for the best.*

*Luke kissed his love goodbye as she steps through the portal for the resort hotel. She also gives a quick hold and kiss for Heather before her final depart and the hole closing off.*

Luke: Looks like it will be you and me for only a little while, little bird. *Nuzzling her down as Heather pats down more of his hair* Looks like you'll be too busy with my head to think about mommy.

*A swirl and vibrating sound was hear and then ended with a sudden swoosh; Luke turns behind him to find no one there but it sounded close. He heard some voices from a former racquetball room now used for his and Alison's own "play time".*

*Demyx stopped waving for Beth and Killer to come through his own shifting portal, noting their shivering responses.*

Beth: I-I-don't understand-how you can go through something like that!

Killer: *arms around himself tight* That place is enough to freeze your balls off! And why the hell did you lead us here instead of at the front of the living like any…at least normal for you guys?

Demyx: Just for protection.

Killer: From what? Global warming?

Demyx: No. Just in case Ally's… not herself.

Beth: Why? What's wrong with her?

Demyx: You didn't see her at Craig's birthday party. Flipping out on Jan like that. First time I've seen that guy get shot down before he did.

Beth *Sympathetic*: I see. That doesn't sound like her.

Killer: Sounds like she has more balls than I do now. Can't we get in now?

Demyx: Alright, alright. *Demyx turns the golden knob and opening the way into the brown neutral hue of the living area.* Just have to see if everything's all clear.

Luke:…And all clear for what?

*Luke appeared before them with Heather in his arms and looking very authoritative at the three "trespassers".*

Killer: Looks like you forgot about Skywalker here.

Luke: Very funny.

*Now letting Demyx, Killer and Beth hang out in the area, Luke still stood up.*

Luke: We've already mentioned before that you're welcome here as much as you like. Why go sneaking around like a common cat burglar.

Beth: Demyx said it was because of Alison.

Luke: *taken slightly aback* Now why on earth for?

Demyx: Luke, you were there, you saw what happened.

Luke: Yes, but that doesn't mean she's some troll hidden along the dark. It was something out of our hands and she's over that now.

*Killer looks around.*

Killer: Where'd she step to then?

Luke: She just left for a little vacation and will be back in a week.

Demyx: Aww. And without you?

Luke: *He suddenly had a frown over his face like something struck him* As much as I would've liked to go, maybe what's been going on with her, she might need some alone time. *Now closing his eyes as he begins feeling a growing pain that knocked him a bit and the younger group took notice.*

Demyx: Whoa! No need to get that upset.

Killer: It's not that Opie! *Looking to Luke can't help but think of how this seemed familiar*

*Beth now came to his aid.*

Beth: Luke, what is it? Are you alright?

*Luke put a quick finger to his temple, trying to ease the pressure.*

Luke: Yeah… just been working on class work yesterday and this morning without a break. *Helping him up* I'll be fine. Damn headache reminds me of when Jan went on his strip club prowls back in the day.

Killer: Like that's ever stopped.

Beth: Ken, please. Luke doesn't look too well.

*Luke gave a modest smile, trying to cover his pain.*

Luke: So now you've noticed too? I guess Steve was right to worry over me.

Beth: You mean…because of your vampirism?

Luke: You make it sound like it's a disease.

Beth: *Feeling embarrassed for her mistake* I'm really sorry I…

Luke: Don't worry about it? Maybe I am feeling a little drained of energy. *Demyx clasps his arms over his neck.* Not to worry, Demyx. I'm not that uncivilized. *Demyx now sighed a relief.* Maybe I'll just rest for a while in the bedroom. Have the place to yourselves but look over Heather often.

Beth: Sure thing.

*Luke now paced to his bedroom with his hand on his head and still perplexed by this sudden pain. He only hoped it was stress related and not drive his imagination wild. Meanwhile, the three guests now ended up with the house to themselves with baby sitting duty. Beth was first to tend to Heather, watching the toddler wiggle in her sleep, her bee doll used as a pillow. Killer slipped in without noise, a trait self-taught from his tougher days.*

Killer: Tight sleeper. Nothin' seems to get by the rug rat.

Beth: *Softly* Bout as cute as a baby rat, or a mouse. Definitely a kitten; they're all cute all the same.

Demyx: *chiming in* Hey, no reason to hog. *Kneeling down just when Heather starts to stir. Her bright little eyes open to familiar big people, but when she looked at Killer, her little lip started to quiver. Her voice tussled as she brought herself up and further back.*

Killer: Nice going, waterboy. Where are those stealth moves from your boyfriend?

Demyx: Hey, not my fault.

*Beth reached back in and held along her sides, picking her up and standing straighter, nestling Heather in her arms.*

Beth: It's ok, Baby. *Heather hiding her face deep into Beth's chest, muffling in fear building up. It sounded like she was saying, 'bad man', 'bad man hurt daddy'.* Hold on, what's wrong? *Patting* What happened? No…no, it's ok. No one's bad here. Look. *Trying to coax Heather to look around.* Ken, make her feel safe.

Killer: How the- do I even do that?

*Heather now moves her hidden face out, her eyes looking ready to tear. She looked up to the lanky redhead, seeming hesitant, which led Killer to give a dumbfounded yet meek look. Somehow, Heather's demeanor changed and lightened up. To her, it wasn't like a boogyman back in the dark, but with his fire hair and overall red color, it was like looking at a clown as any grown up. The fear gone and in place were softer gazes.*

Beth: Hee, there we go.

Demyx: *Chuckling* Ha ha. He only looks like a meanie.

*Killer strode past Beth and proceeded to gently reach over to Demyx's neck, a snide smile on him.*

Killer: A meanie that can do this.

*A sensation crept over Demyx's skin, flicking his head and away.*

Demyx: Hhey! That hurt!

Killer: Oh please. *Out of his ringed right hand appeared a swirling and waving water bubble. A gentle push in the air let it float along, like a wrinkly soap bottle blown out of a round wand. Heather looked at it with the usual awe and curiosity of a small child, trying to reach for it. The single bubble then broke into two equal bubbles, each one multiplying away, growing in numbers into a dance that reminisces a forgotten Fantasia segment.

Demyx: Wowz! I never even did anything like that before. Can you teach me?

*A bare pale arm lay over Luke's forehead, trying to find comfort in the bed sheets. His mind kept going back to Alison, memories of their time together, now picturing how she's changed; very scared and upset seemed like a lifetime and even then, when he first laid his eyes on her back at the diner, it was not meant so much to harm as keep her tight against Luxor, to finally take him down and finally being free. Yet it ended up with her taking him down as he would learn later. For now, her face, her frame, her strong, plump and tiny frame possessing a stronger will. The feeling felt like something prominent, ominous; it was just a personal vacation. She needed it. Hopefully, he'll hear from her soon.*

*Then, a greater pain shot in him; nerves felt like they were being punctured along his arms and down his back. He suddenly remembered something given to him in Hojo's office. He didn't remember getting a needle, a part on the doctor's hand stung him sharply like it wasn't meant to be shown. It was then something odd striked him, being tricked like that. Despite the painful nerves, he forced himself up, shirtless and with his hair tied back, he needed to make a call, to someone, anyone.*

*Upon opening the door, the room was filled with tiny 3 inch bubbles with both Heather and Demyx batting at the floating forms. Demyx noticed Luke staring back.*

Demyx: Aieee! It was his idea! *Pointing at Killer to blame*

Luke: Never mind. *Waving his hand quickly and caught one of the wet bubbles.* They're water?

Demyx: Uhh yeah. Uh, what's up?

Beth: We didn't wake you up, did we? *Holding onto Heather as she moved forward, thinking Heather mind need some daddy attention when she spotted something shimmering, illuminated by the stuck bubbles.* Wow, is that a ring?

Luke: What? *Luke now moving forward, bending down to pick up the glimmering band.* Ally's? How did it get here?

Demyx: Hmm. She could've just dropped it?

Killer: From her finger?

Demyx: Yeah. You would know.

Luke: *Breaking in* I NEED to call that office…or get Steve. Anyone.

*They all agreed as Beth left to get Steve, with the guys staying behind. Luke cuddled Heather, hoping she wouldn't be too upset or notice anything wrong.


End file.
